Eyes and ears: The apprentice
by Tha Gingaah
Summary: Follow Sarah in her adventure together with Rumpelstiltskin and see everything through the eyes of the apprentice of The Dark One. (sorry, no Belle. Do not hate me please.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**

All that can change

The moon is reflecting high in the sky as I am cleaning the bar of the Tavern The White Horse. Every night I end with the same chore of cleaning the last dishes before I close the door. A deep sight escapes my lips – I know – It's not the adventurous life I was going to live. As I said, every single night is the same. Wake up from bed – prepare myself for work – serve every drunk in this village his beer – clean the whole place and at the end of the day go to bed. And this all starts over the next morning.

There I sit at the bar. Exhausted. Nipping from my red wine I wonder back to the dreams I had as a child. My father used to tell me I can be anything I can dream of. The only thing I have to do – oh this sound so cheesy – is to believe in myself.

The young girl I was back then dreamt of seeing the world. Sailing to places no map has ever shown. But… Then real life struck me. I'm a woman – an unwedded woman at the age of 23. My mother is too busy with my perfect sister – whom is married with a Lord of some piece of land I can't even seem to remember. Though we are twins, we don't look the same. As her hair is as gold as the beer I serve at this bar – mine is as red as the fierce fire crackling in the fireplace. Her eyes are as blue as the sky, mine are green with freckles of gold in them.

No we didn't look much like each other – luckily! As a child I adored her. Now, seeing her follow her husband as a lost puppy, I think I can only be happy for the strong and independed woman that I am nowadays. Just – a bit bored by the simple life I'm living.

I rinse my glass and close the place up. Ready to go home. Currently I am saving to get my own place. Nothing special though. I'm no farmer and since I'm not a maid, I still need a small place to live. Until then I remain at my parents – who seem eagerly to throw me out the house any day now.

The path is muddy and my slippers get wet of the brown dirt. Maybe one day I will be an inventor and create 'forever clean' slippers. A simple cloak protects me from the cold wind of the night. The way home is a short, but also a dark one as I need to follow the path through the forest.

Ever since I was a child I loved the forest. It made me feel so invisible – like nobody will notice me between the large oak trees. The smell of fresh air hit my nostrils and an owl is hooting happily – probably excited about a good hunt. The best part of the day – walking in the forest, even if it's just for fifteen minutes. Do you know that feeling – when you wonder around and forget all the shitty things in your life. Just enjoying your surroundings. Taking in everything and losing your dark thoughts. Rinsing your mind for just fifteen minutes.

As quiet as I can be I sneak in to the house – hoping I will not wake anyone. Well after six years of working late night, I surly knew every squeak and every crackling. Carefully I undress myself and lay in bed. Tomorrow will be another – but mostly the same – new day.

The next morning I wake up early. The night was full of event and bits of pieces of the dreams stays tingling at the back of my mind. The moments you remember your dreams clearly, but the moment you remember they faint away.

There was…. A path? It led to nowhere. No matter how fast I run or how slow I wander. I just keep following the path. Then – what feels like an eternity – I see a cloaked figure. Red… A dark red cloak. It looked expensive. I shout: 'He! You! Stop it! Where are we?'

I hear chuckling and maybe some odd singing. Well it was not really singing. More like a riddle being spoken in a rhythm. "Well, dearie" It begins "I will answer your questions – your questions, yes!" it cheers. "But we make me a deal! A deal, I tell you, you solve my little tiny riddle!"

I am confused. "Why?" I ask. "I don't need to know. I can walk on you know…? It's just a dream, I will wake up sometime." I blink my eyes and the figure stands in front of me, giving me a clearer vision of itself. The skin of the man being is greenish… - No, more greyish. And pecks of gold make his skin look more like the night sky. It looked human – yet I could only think of it as a beast. "I now you need me. Soon you will come to me. Ask me for a favor. I can only give you this favor if you can solve this riddle." I looked it in the eye. Big amber colored orbs stare at me with an obsessive stare. "A favor. From you? I don't think I would ever do such thing. Why would I?" It grins. "Do you want to know, dearie?" I nodded and a chuckle escaped his lips as a warm breath reaches my face. I remember thinking how odd it was to feel it. So real. Very real.

"Then." Our noses touches "Do. We. Have. A. Deal?" I sighed in frustration. Why on earth do we have to play this childish game of his. "Okay. You have your _deal._ Now tell me what favor and who are you anyway?" The fiend laughs so hard – it almost made me laugh with him if I was not so damn serious about it. "Well, dearie. First things first. You will solve this riddle and then I will tell you everything." I rolled my eyes and shook my head, red hair swooshing with the movement. "Tell me, imp. For there is no riddle I cannot solve." Oh this sounded heroic. Do I want to impress this thing? He giggles and jumped up and down as his hand mad some elegant movements. "Here is comes." By now his features were turning dark and the glimmer of joy turns into something broody.

"Two children are born in the same home, on the same year, on the same day, and have the same father and mother. But they are not twins." I looked at him. This one is easy. He answer pops up in my brain the moment he told me that they were not twins. "Well. The answer is simple." Grinning I twirled a lock of my hair around my finger. "They are not twins. No, the only way two children are born in the same home, on the same year, on the same day…" I see him narrowing his eyes, carefully walking in my direction. "Is that they are triples or quadruplets or… well, you now…" The joy returned in his eyes. "Ding Ding! You're right. Very clever of you, sweetie."

"Well, come on. Will you answer my questions now." And then… I woke up. Not fair! I was so close. Stupid dream. Since it was early I just lay in bed when the bright sun awoke from her dreams and started to climb high up in the sky. In other words – time to go to work.

The bar was filled with pirates this bright and star filled night. I tried not to make too much eye contact – afraid of the stories I heard of these lads. "One beer Sarah." The waitress asked me, putting her tray on the countertop. "Coming…!" I shout while I pour the beer in the goblet. "Here. One beer." She walked away and I follow her. In the corner there was a man. Or at least I saw a cloaked figure hanging lonely in a corner of the Tavern. I knew better then to go wonder who this person might be. A lot of loners come here to drink away their sorrow. Mistakes are made easily and with the Evil Queen hunting for Snow White, life does get more riskier. I heard that she has ordered to burn down a whole village when nobody could – or wanted – to tell her where the young princess was hiding.

"Sarah, stop dreaming and help me shove this barrel out of the way." I snap out of my thoughts and help my scary – but hard working – boss to shove the barrel filled with more beer aside.

"Don't forget to scrub the tables. Those bloody pirates spill beer like the spill blood of a young mermaid." my boss yells at me before closing the door and leaving me to close off for tonight. I look around and sighed at the mess. With no energy left I started on cleaning all the dishes, collecting the laundry and scrubbing the tables. I was in total cleaning mode when I hear the bell of the door jingle. "Sorry we are closed!" I say while throwing the cloth back in the bucket. When no reply followed I turn around, only to get caught by to strong hands around my both wrists and be turned around. "I'm not here for the beer, love. I'm here for you." I can smell the alcohol in his breath which sickened me. "Let go of me!" I scream as loud as I can. Filling my lungs with new air I try to scream again but the pirate put a dagger against my throat. "Ah, ah, ah. Don't want to lose your tongue now, do you."

My heart is pounding in my throat - like a capture pounding on its cell door. When I don't answer the alcohol stinking rat replies: "I didn't think so too." In my head I see a few option flowing by – all heroic – but I'm frozen to my place. I cannot move – even though I want to hurt the man. Hell – I want to kill him – but I am just too afraid to do so. A coward.

He drags me towards a table, throwing me on it. "No! no – no – no!" I yelp, hoping it would make him quit his actions. "Stop it! HELP ME!" I scream while he tries to rip the clothes off of me. It was then I hear a loud pop. "You better lock the door next time, dearie." I hear someone familiar say with a hint of amusement. "Who are you?" The pirate slur at the new stranger standing in the tavern. The stranger giggles and swooshed his hand. Before I knew it the pirate was frozen on a spot – though I still cannot escape his grip for he was still bent over me. "Pleas, help me sir!" I begged the cloaked man behind me. "Well, well, well, dearie." He begins – oh this is not going to end well either way. "Magic comes with a price. Name yours and I will get rid of this drunk pirate for you." I frown. Does saving a helpless girl cost a thing nowadays? "What happened to the good feeling you get from saving a helpless woman? Sure that will be a good price."

In an eye blink he stood before the table I was standing on. "Oh, if that's all your life is worth… well then, maybe I shall leave you too then." He waves off and walks towards the door – which I think is odd, because he can poof himself away from this place. No need to use the door anyway. "Okay! Okay. I'd do anything to get out of this… this…" I search that idiotic brain – who seems to freeze in difficult situations – for a word that describes this moment. "plight." I finish and struggle against the grip of the bloody pirate. I should have thought more of what I was saying. By anything I don't really mean _anything_! True, my life was worth a lot, but anything… well you get what I mean, right?

"Oh I just love when they say that!" A creepy smile appears on his face and then he says; "Here is a deal. I get that rat off of you and you will work for me. In my castle. Like… a maid or something." I scoff at his offer. "That is… rude! My life is in danger here. You know what pirates do. They kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot." He giggles. This makes me irritated. The way he bargains over my life. "Well, love. That is my price. You can either take it – or leave it." Quickly I think about what I can do to escape this mess – but as you already expected… there isn't much choice here. Just two: Get raped by a pirate and probably get killed – or – be the maid for a mage – sorry a dark mage for like eternity. Well, the latter won't get me killed, but is being forced to be a – what? – slave not the same? All freedom gone – poof – like the purple smoke from this wicked man. "Okay!" I kind of yelled at the fiend. "Okay." I say one more time, just a bit calmer. "Okay what?" He taunted as I feel furious for the smile he has on his face. "Say it." He pushed. And then I say it: "We have a deal."

A contract floats in front of my face. "Then sign here." He said while pointing at a line at the far bottom of the scroll. I tried to free a hand – but no success whatsoever. "Oeps – I forgot. A simple nod will do the trick." I nod and the feather writes my name with curly letters. "That was that. Oh-" He waved his wand ever so gracefully and the pirate turns into a mouse. It scurries away with hectic noises.

"Good now with that out of the way – shall we?" He takes out his hand for me to take, smiling like the cat that's got the cream. "But… don't I get the chance to say goodbye? Do I need to leave, just like that." He giggles. "Just like that." I am stunned. Sure – I had a shitty life down here – but that didn't mean I didn't love them. I need to say goodbye to them. "Just let me say goodbye – so my parents know what happened to me. I promise, I'll be back." I think it worked, for he seemed to reconsider. "Alright. Before sunrise, you will be back here again. If you don't I'll kill you and all your loved ones." Wow, two deals in an hour. Isn't that just great. "Sounds like a good deal." I reply putting away the bucket and then almost run out of the tavern. "Don't be as foolish as to run away. I will always find you." I hear him say after me. I rise my skirt a bit as not to trip over the fabric. The wind gashes through my face and I hear the owl hoot again. I haven't got much time which made me quite nervous.

As I reach my home I run upstairs. I know they are fast asleep, but this will actually be the last time they will see me. "Mama, papa!" Shaking their bodies and pulling the blankets away, I call again: "Mama, papa wake up!" My father grumbles something and waves me off. "I came to say goodbye." I say, hoping this will ring some alarm bells. But no, they just turn away from me and told me to shut up.

Well so much for good parenting. Running down stairs and grabbing a peace of parchment I write:

 _Dear mother and father,_

 _By the time you read this, I'm already gone. The Dark One has made a deal with me, one I could not decline. I hope I'll see you again, someday._

 _I love you,_

 _Sarah_

I put the note on the table and run out the door for I see the sky turning lighter – meaning I haven't got much time left. I couldn't help but feel abandoned. Sure, if my sister would come running in – screaming to them to wake – they would surly wake up. They would even probably go with her to say goodbye. For me – well you just saw – they don't even open their eyes.

Well maybe I was better off. I hope they feel the same pain as I am feeling right now. I really wish they do. These thought run around in my head the whole way back to the tavern. I've just reached it on time, for the golden light of the sun shines away the darkness.

"Dark One! I'm here!" I shout at no one in particular. Just an open spot in the forest with the tavern in the middle of it. Soon all the guest would be awake and come down for breakfast. I can smell the owner is already baking his bread in the oven made of stone.

There was no answer – I thought. Somewhere deep in the forest I see two amber colored orbs looking at me. "Rumpelstiltskin…" I whisper and made my way to it.

I walk and walk but I don't seem to get closer. "Is that you?" I call out - hoping I didn't have to wonder around this dark place the whole day. "I'm over here, dearie." He sits on a rock not far away from me. "Have you said your goodbyes? Did they all tear up – you know – all get sentimental on you?" He asks and I can just hear the amusement in his voice. Had he been watching? I mean – he is the Dark One. He can do whatever the heck he wants.

"Yes. Just do whatever is you must do." I reply, hoping he wouldn't prey into this too much. The expression turns from amused into a serious one. He stood and with a simple plop he was right in front of me. "Let's go then." It is a dark and harsh sentence. His Scottish accent clearly in it. As soon as I put my around this outstretched arm I felt a pulling and spinning in my head.

I blink my eyes as I'm pushed away backwards. It's darker and dustier here. High castle walls with enormous paintings hanging on it – all looking pretty serious. The old reddish curtains were shut tight and the floor is made of dark polished wood. Much fancier than at our simple farm. "Welcome home." He gins and with a _poof_ a simple silver bracelet appears in his left hand. The moment I see it – it's also gone. Well not gone – the stupid thing was bound around my wrist.

I didn't have to ask the how's and why's for he says: "This, my love – solves the part of you not running away. And the part of me not worrying about such stupid inspirations. From now on you are bound to this castle – but most importantly – to me!" with that said he grabs me by the wrist and almost drags me down a dark stairway. I don't know where we are going – but I just know it wasn't a nice room with a hot shower and a soft bed. He opens a wooden door and shove me into it.

"This – " he made a gesture towards to small dungeon looking place "will be your room." He slams the door shut as I put my hand around the bars from the tiny window in the door. "You can't let me live here for… eternity!?" I yelled at him – seeing him leave and not even caring to answer me.

So – well – this is messed up. Saved only to be imprisoned. So far my happy ending. I had other ideas when he asked me to be his employee. At least I expected a room with a bed. Not a cell all the way down the dungeon. There is no light other than from the torch outside my cell. It doesn't make sense tough. He saved me – yes so much the positive side of this story. He also asked me to work in his castle as a maid – not to be his prisoner. I grumble in my thoughts – hoping the beast upstairs can't hear me.

' _Was this really better than the 'other' fate that was written for me' – 'Why has this to be me?' – 'How many stones did it take to make this bloody cell… 1..2…3..4..' – '2501, 2502, 2503, 250.. damn I lost count.'_

I don't know when I fall asleep – must be somewhere around 95482 – but when I wake up there was this loud noise on the other side of the door.

"Did you sleep well, love?" I cringe at his voice – the voice of the dealmaker. I look down at my bed made of scraps of straw. "Like a princess" I answer sarcastically and made it to stand up – brushing of the dust and sand. "Good. Now get to work." He said bluntly and opened the door with his magic. "Of course, sir." I see him flinching at the word 'sir' – but he doesn't make any comment on it. "Where can I find what I need." I ask and walk passed him – feeling his magic when my right wrist lightly touches his arm. Without thinking I raise my hand to stroke my wrist. It was nothing hurtful – just a sparkling sensation. Not the dark pain I would expect from such a dark creature.

"The castle will provide you of it. Just look for the place where you would put it – and it will be there." He closes the door with one flick of his hand and says: "But first I will give you a tour around my humble estate." He giggles impishly and took my wrist to lead me the way upstairs.

Quickly he gives me a tour around the house – telling me where to and not to go. "If you excuse me now. I have business to attend to." And with that he just left me alone in this huge castle. Without thinking I wander towards the kitchen hoping to find a bucket and a cloth. It was silent. The only sound in this place was my own breathing and the rubbing of my brush scrubbing the stone floor of the dining room.

It needed to be said – this castle was filthy! How could he live like this. As I scrub the floor for – what? – fifteen minutes and my water was as black as the night sky. As I stand up for filling the bucket with fresh water – the castle provided it for me. I looked around – but didn't saw any magical dealmakers or anything of the sort near me. So the castle provides me everything, eh?

I think about lavender soap and – pop – lavender soap it was! I didn't know what time it is but when my stomach grumbles I know it is time for lunch. I had finished scrubbing the floor and was now tackling the odd furniture in the same room. I prepare some sandwiches with only fresh ingredients that I hoped were in the cabinets. He didn't lie tough – everything was here. I just had the think about it. I first made some for the dealmaker and walked back into the dining room to find it empty.

Hoping he would arrive soon I place the platter on the table and looked around. There had to be some polishing done around here. I decided to skip lunch and aim for dinner. As time passed the master of its castle didn't return. Feeling somewhat disappointed – strangely - I throw away the sandwiches and went for preparing dinner.

Just as lunch – he didn't show up. Was I mistaken? It's hard to tell the time when all the curtains are closed. I walk over to the entrance to check the big fairy-like clock. Nope – I wasn't mistaken – it sure is dinner time. After three hours of waiting I am becoming impatient and frustrated. Fine! I don't care. Starve yourself to death. Do whatever you want – I'm going to bed!

As I had cleaned everything I retire to my 'room' and lay on the straw. It is cold and soon I am shivering my bones out. Annoyed, I pull my legs up and hug my arms around me. I haven't heard a thing. Good thing tough. It meant that no stranger had come in. Then again – who would be daft enough to steal from the dark one. You'd be out of your mind to do such a thing. Tomorrow I _will_ go find a blanket or else I'm afraid I won't make It to see the next spring sun lights.

Hoping tomorrow would be better I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Losing to win

Nights and days continued to be like that. By the time I had cleaned the whole castle – well the rooms which I was allowed in – a whole month had passed. I never once saw my master. I began call him that since two days ago. Before he was just a dealmaker. But then I began to wonder how to address him when I would someday face him again. I thought about dealmaker – but then again I think he wouldn't like that. Then I thought about just saying his name – but that is too long and informal. So just master would be fit I thought.

Once - I think I saw a glimpse of him, but my eyes could have been playing tricks on me. Somedays I was not allowed to enter the great hall, because that is where he was spinning his straw. He would lock the door magically – making it impossible to enter. Believe me I tried. Now I am scrubbing the great hall. Everywhere I find little left over straw and dust. Sometimes I even find some gold. I sweep it up and separate the gold from the dirt. Maybe he would need it later. Then I hear footsteps coming this way. I hurriedly stand up and made it to leave when my master says: "Don't bother to leave. You can continue." He didn't even look at me and I can't seem to find the right words to speak. "Well, what are you waiting for, dearie. Continue." My eyebrows knitted together out of frustration. I still had to get used to be spoken to like that.

"Yes, master." He stopped in his tracks and turns around to finally face me. "Master? Since when did I order you to call me _that_?"

"You didn't. But – what else do I call someone who has me locked up in a dungeon all night only to release me to clean his castle?" He walks slowly over to me. I don't know why but it makes me nervous. Actually I do know why – He _is_ the dark one. Standing just a few inches away from me he says: "Don't call me master. You can call me sir, Just like before." I didn't understand why he made such a big fuss about it. It's not like I called him names or something. "Yes, sir." I said in a low voice and tried to turn around but was stopped as he grabbed my right wrist.

"I am present for dinner tonight." Is what he said as he sees me looking pained. The magic in him was too much to bear. It really sparkled inside me and although it didn't hurt – it felt like too much. "I will serve you dinner, sir." And with that he lets me go and headed towards his spinning wheel – making a huge amount of gold. It's funny really – he has everything he needed – but still continues to spin gold. Secretly I looked at him while scrubbing the floor. He seemed to look at peace. Not like the madness I saw just a few minutes ago.

Daring to be more brave I looked him from head to toe. His skin – it's smooth but yet a little rough. His skin grey-greenish colored and 'glittery sparkly' made it look like the night sky. He wore a dragon leather outfit. It suited him in a weird sense of fashion. His hair needed some washing but was wavy and brownish-grey.

"I don't hear you scrubbing that floor anymore, dearie? Is there something you want to say?" I look back to the ground and start scrubbing the floor like I am possessed. "No, sir." I was caught staring and that made my cheeks flush pink. I feel uneasy and sprint out of the room when I was finally finished scrubbing the damn floor. Making a note to myself to never let my mind wonder again I began to prepare dinner for the only other person in this huge castle.

"Tonight we begin with a cauliflower soup finished with garden herbs on top. Followed by a tenderloin with a crust of sundried tomato, paprika and basil. As desert I made white chocolate mousse with a dark chocolate crumble on top." I state and place everything in front of him turning to leave. "You are not staying?" He asks with a hint of curiousness. "Do you want me to stay?" I ask in return. "Well… aren't you hungry. You look pale and I couldn't possibly eat all of this on my own now, can I?" I look him over – trying to spy any form of trap in his amber colored eyes. "Would you come over and sit by my side." He hesitates for a moment followed by: "Please?"

Not willing to anger him – which luckily I haven't done yet - I sat down obediently. "How are you?" He asks bluntly, looking straight at me. "I uh… Fine, sir." I finish while scooping some mashed potatoes on my plate. It is awkward to say at least. I assumed I was not allowed to speak unless spoken to and here I sit – dining with the dealmaker. "Your cooking skills are sublime my dear. Where did you learn how to cook like this?" Well… nowhere really. "I have taught it myself, sir. When I worked at the tavern I also cooked for the travelers." He giggles. "I picked out the best maid in the kingdom, didn't I?" I couldn't help but blush.

At the tavern plates were smashed over because they were too drunk to eat properly. Often I found myself re-cooking their dinner because they just couldn't simply shove it in their mouth. "Thank you." I simply said. He notice my discomfort and smiled even more. "You are not used to any kind of compliments, are you dearie?" I didn't answer that question. It was clear that no one ever did compliment me on something.

"How was life back at… well you know – home?" He asked doubting he should say the word home – knowing this was forced to be my new home. "Ordinary." I replied – sipping from the whine he had poured for me. "Wake up – clean – work – go home to sleep and do it all over again the next morning." He seems to listen intently to my story – like he was listening to a news article. "Not the adventure I was dreaming of."

"What did you dream of?" His fingers tightly around his goblet of whine and his other hand around his fork. "Everything really. But my biggest dream was learning to do magic. It's stupid really. I couldn't do it even if I desperately wanted to. That's how it works, doesn't it. You are either born with it or given." I see a sparkle in those eyes as he shifts in his chair. "What if I told you there could be another way." Mischievously he stood from his chair and stands behind me hands on my shoulder.

"You could be my apprentice and I can teach you magic." – "But it Is dark magic, sir." He giggles and squeezed my shoulders. "Of course, dearie. It would suit you just right. I can teach you to brew potions and preform the best curses!" I become very aware of his hands on my shoulders. I looked at them and then up to face him. "Did you save me that day so your castle could be cleaned or was it something else?" I turned around to fully face him. "Well, I always knew there was something strong inside of you. I just need to know if you are up to it. If one wants to learn magic.. you really do need to want it. To _feel_ it."

He gently grabs my hand and looked at me intently. "You want a life filled with adventure. I just want to something to do to kill the time." The stare was too much to hold, so I look down at our hands. "Okay." I say and I hear him giggle impishly.

"Now," He began – a smile still playing on his face. "As you have been promoted to a position as my apprentice; you no longer sleep in the dungeon. I have another room prepared for you." He begins and paced in front of her. "We will begin with practicing tomorrow. You still have to clean afterwards and make me dinner. Let's say it is your way in paying me for the lessons." I just nodded overwhelmed by the big change of plans. "Good, now go to sleep. I need you to be at your best tomorrow." I looked at him sheepishly. "What?" He asked seeming to forget one important thing. "I… how do I get to this new room?" With a wave of his hand – purple smoke surrounded me. In a second we were sanding in what looked like the royal bedchambers. There are a lot of rich green colors and – I guess he can look into my mind as well – everything that I could imagine how a queen would sleep. I thought the little details and touches of gold resembled the gift he was giving me right now. "You could make yourself at home, I guess." He said while he picks up a little statue of an elegant brass woman resting peacefully on a rock of gold. "This room is located in the east tower."

I walked over towards the huge window with a balcony. "So the morning sun will wake me up with it's warm rays of sun. How nice." The view was astounding – like everything was covered in a layer of snow and you could see villages far, _far_ away. "It's… perfect. How did you know I'd like this? I mean the colors are precisely what I imagined the queen would sleep in." But when I turn around, he is gone.

I feel all tingly and fruzly – if that is even a word – inside. This was after all the right deal. I got the chance to learn magic! Not even in my dreams was this realistic. I imagined to do all kinds of spells. Fire, wind, time freezing – I know, I am really old fashioned when it comes to imagination. As I lay on the soft bed I start to realize what it must been for him. All alone here in the castle. Not that I saw him often, but – you know – maybe that's why he offered this. I'm the only person around here that kept him company – on my – sort of – free will.

I hope I can really do this, but in my mind I'm already the powerful witch I hoped I could be. With this thoughts in my mind I fell into sleep, filled with beautiful and wonderful dreams – a smile lingering on my lips.

Rumpelstiltskin – however – hadn't disappeared. He was just not visible from her view. He wanted to see her reaction and wasn't disappointed. In order to learn magic – you need to want it. To really and sincerely want the power. At least that is how far he knew the dark side of the thing called magic. He could teach her; give her a little of his power to enlighten hers. Rumpel could see her practically dance around the room – excitement dripping from her actions. He rarely made people that happy. He only made them miserable and gave them hope that was based on a lie. Even though he was the Dark One, there was still some part of the man he used to be. The only part of him that had known how to love.

This wasn't what he had planned out for her. He had sent the pirate back towards the tavern – crushing his heart when the deal was done. He saw her pretty face and felt like he needed to own it. Just to have it. To live here in this castle could be lonely and he needed something else - other than spinning - to take his mind off. Peacefully Sarah went to sleep, her eyes shut as a smile lingered moments longer on her face. He walks over to her and touches her forehead, making bad dreams go away as he refilled them with happy ones.

The red hair makes her stand out in all those green colors. He made sure she would like the room. He could read her like an open book. He just needed to look at her and he already sensed how Sarah thought a royal bedroom looked like. Like he said; an open book.

He needed an apprentice. Someone to do the dirty work for him – and if it worked what he had planned out… Well, let's just say it would make it a lot easier to be everywhere. He could teach her to be his eyes and ears. Tomorrow would be an interesting day. As he gave the young thing one last – but curious – glance he ' _poofed'_ himself out of the place.

As I opened my eyes – my head feels a bit foggy. I am not sure where I am and even though I remember last night's events – I still need to get used to the light coming from the window. I slept heavenly compared to the damp and cold dungeon. My hair is a mess from all the tossing and turning as I look at myself in the reflection in the window. I wonder why he hasn't got one mirror in the whole castle. Getting ready – the excitement creeps back into me. Today I'm going to learn magic! Tempting as it is to go all wild – I keep myself calm by the thought that it maybe will not go as planned. Maybe he was wrong when he thought I had it in me to be a witch. There is a knock on the door just as I had put on a white dress with lace sleeves. My hair is already brushed as two little braids tied at the back so my hair doesn't get in the way too much. I open the door the find the Dark One in front of me. "Good morning, sir." I reply – not hiding the excitement in my voice. "Yea", yeah. Come with me." He turns around and stormed down the stairs of my tower – yes, my room is all the way up a tower. Isn't that just great. No really – I'm not sarcastic this time!

As we turn and walk down some more stairs we finally arrive at a spacious room. There was no furniture other than a simple table and two chairs. "This.." He says while getting the chairs out of the way and placing the same little statue he was holding yesterday on the table. "is the beginning of your training." As I blink my eyes, he was right behind me. Hands on my shoulders; he whispers into my ear: "You simply need to think to _want_ it in your left hand." He gently gets my hand and hold it in front of me – his own hand beneath for support. "Close your eyes." I did obediently what he asks and close them – making me feel his touch even more. "Now.." He still whispers. "Think of the statue , dearie." I concentrate – with closed eyes imagining the statue before me. I became unaware of my surroundings. Only the gentle touches of my teacher and the statue in my mind. As I open my eyes after a few seconds – full of expectations – I got disappointed. It hadn't work.

"Don't look upset, dearie. It's just the first time." I frown and say: "I hoped I could do it." He then giggles. "Oh, but that's where you go wrong, sweetie. See – you need to want it. To _really_ want it." I looked him over. Didn't I already convinced myself that I really, _really_ want this. It's way better than cleaning all day. That's for sure.

"Again." He muses and turns me around again. "This time you need to believe you can do it. Not hope." Again I close my eyes – hand in front of me and the image of the statue in my mind.

 _I need to succeed. I can do this. I want this. I want to have the statue in my hand._

And as soon as I thought the latter I felt a weight in my hand. I open my eyes and to my surprise: IT HAD WORKED! I am amazed and speechless – giggling from my teacher on the background. "I knew you were a fast learner. But this is only the beginning. Try some more. I have business to attend to." He smirked and poof…gone. I practice and practice and practice and… well you get the point. Sometimes I failed but at the end of the afternoon I kept on succeeding. The joy from the successes made me almost dance around the room.

Magic was great. You could use it to do anything! And this was my first step. I could feel I had a different magic then the dealmaker – my teacher. With everything he did a dark purple smoke surrounded it. My magic was more a light greenish. It must represent the spirit – our aura. When I was satisfied I had to withhold myself to skip to the kitchen – that happy am I with my new founded powers. Cleaning the dining hall and the great hall plus his bedchambers I sang songs I knew since I was a little girl. It was new territory – his room. But I think after 4 weeks he trusted me enough to let me clean it. Maybe after all, my time here wouldn't be bad at all. I mean I still need to work, but the reward is for me to learn magic. The thought alone made me al swirly. Maybe a bit too swirly as in a second I bumped over a crystal ball. I gasp and run after it. It went all the way down and I cringe every time I hear it crash onto an other step. "Come here, dammit!" I curse to myself hoping it would not be damaged.

"Got it!" I said while letting out a breath. "I can see…" Looking up I realize I'm at the feet of – do I need to say _teacher_ or _dealmaker_ every time. Let's just call him – Rumpel? "Stand up, foolish girl." Never ever have I been this quick. Never ever had I touched anything of his belongings. "When I told you to clean my room, I thought I had made it clear you are not to touch my things. Did I really needed to tell you not to break anything. Because – I assumed – that was obvious." A lump formed in my throat – unable to say anything. Why did this always happen. "Go cook some dinner." He said worthlessly and pushed me aside – roughly grabbing the ball out of my hands. "Y… yes, sir. Sorry sir." I finally say, hoping this would be it.

"We will not practice tomorrow. You can go clean the dungeons. Enough blood on the walls. One must think I painted it over there." There is was. "Yes sir." I practically ran further down the stairs. I'm not looking out for tomorrow – but now I need to race down the kitchen to make his dinner. I do not want to test his patience twice a day. No.. no I certainly not!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

easy peasy lemon squeezy

Okay – This must have been the grossest thing I have ever cleaned. Scrubbing the blood off the walls I try not to think too hard of what happened down below here. When I look at the man – I for one couldn't have thought he was capable of such torture. Well I do know he is the Dark One – yes. But really – was it even necessary for him to make this much of a mess. The water in the bucket is as red as the blood and I stood up to get fresh water. As I walk up the stairs the bucket slips out of my hands – spilling all the water over the stairs. "Argh! For Merlin sakes!" I grumble and when an idea popped up in my mind. "Could I…" I closed my eyes and imagine the towels that lay in the kitchen waiting for me. I remember the fabric and the color and - _poof_ – green smoke showed the towels in my hand. I could do it!

The joy quickly escaped my thoughts as I looked at the stairs drained in watery-blood. _Great!_ I thought while getting on my knees to mop everything up.

Finally – I am done cleaning the blasted place and make it out of the dungeon. "Is everything spotless?" He joked – in his own creepy way while I enter de great hall where I see him spinning. "Yes, sir." I reply coldly – hoping I would make it clear it was not something to joke about. "Who deserved such a bad treatment. What did they do wrong?" His eyes become dark and a nasty sickening smile spread across his face.

" _That_ is none of your concern. But as you insist on it…" – which I didn't. "They broke the deal." He replied simply while getting of his chair walking out of the great hall. "Follow me, dearie." He says as he poofs away my bucket and cloths. I – as I am not a tall person – ran after him trying to catch up.

"I want you to go to the nearest village and fetch some fresh straw." Wait.. what? "You trust me to go out of the boundaries. You want me to go alone?" He turns around as I catch up with him. "Do I stutter? Now go, before I change my mind." With a snip of his fingers, my outfit changed into a nice elegant green dress with golden broidered flowers. "Thanks." I say almost cheerfully. "Yes, yes. Now of you go. You better return before dinner, dearie." I am already heading out and shout a 'I will!' his way. It was a nice day – the ones you hear in every _happy_ song. Blue skies and I spied only a few white clouds. I have to walk past the forest and then I am getting the straw my teacher needs. As I walk I can't help but skip every once in a while. The fresh air was so much better than the filthy blood smell of the dungeon.

In the village I see a lot of different faces. I haven't seen them before. Hell I think my own village is miles away from here. "Hello milady, what can I do for you?" the man asks – while I only can think it's only obvious what I want. "I need a fresh pile of straw. The freshest you have, please." I say. My voice sounds weird to my ears as I only speak to Rumpelstiltskin or – myself.

"Here ya go. Freshest of them all. That will be 20 Shillings, Milady." The man says nicely. I grab my purse and got the money out for him to take.

"I haven't seen ya around here. Are you new?" Did they have to make this difficult? "Well, I'm from around. I just have to work hard." Well, that wasn't a lie. "I have to go." I say and got the hell out of there before the man could question me any longer. It was busy. I had to be careful not to crash into someone.

Everything so far so smooth. I walk my way through the crowd as the crowd gets harder and harder.

"Who is brave enough to stand up to the him!" A man on a wooden crate shouts to the audience. It was still. Well – that must be some guy. "He has taken everything we loved. Everything we cared for, and here we are..." He waved his hands, meaning everyone standing there. "All unhappy. Sadness is taking over in this town. We need to do something about this… this – Beast!" My stomach knotted together. Are they talking about Rumpel? I stop in my tracks to listen what he has to say. "Tonight we are going to call for him. We will catch him and then…" The man had this nasty grin on his face while getting a torch in this hand. Lighting it up he sets something on fire. I need to stand on my toes to see what it was that needed to be burnt down. "We will be set free of this despicable monster!" Everyone cheered and I could only stare at the ground.

I continued to walk forward towards the castle again. I needed to get there soon to tell him what I saw. Once I was at the foot of the woods I began to quicken my pace. You can't fool him. He will not be stupid enough to walk into this. No – he is a smart and scary man. He knows what to do. I don't know why – and I don't want to find out why – but I feel bad knowing what the village was up to. Did I start to care for him – Maybe. He was not that bad. How could he be? There was still something in him that made him – a man. "Well, well, well. What's the rush, dear?" Someone says interrupting my train of thoughts. I just ignore the man – whom was standing in front of me – and walk around him. I hear footsteps follow me and if I'm correct there were three human beings walking behind me. "Where are you going?" someone else asks. I still do not answer and used my skills I have learned from the Tavern to ignore them at my best. "it's getting dark and…" A hand grabs my should and turns me around. "if I'm not mistaken – that…" I looked at the man. He had blue eyes and he surely was strongly build. "is the way to his castle." I look at the ground – not saying a word. "are you going to his place. Because if you are – well, we simply could not let you do that. Not after what you heard back in our village." Dam it – I knew I shouldn't have stayed. But nooo – I just had to be curious! Okay – Let's go to plan B – RUN.

I drop the basket and make it to run. Well at least - I tried. I didn't make it far. The dress is too heavy and the men are way faster than I am. "Where do you think you are going? Now we have something to trade." I kick and scream – hoping I would hit just wright. But who am I kidding. Naturally they took me back to the village. Hands and legs tied firmly together. I try to beg them to let me go, but a cloth in my mouth prevent me from doing so. How do I get in this kind of situations – really?! First day out of the castle and this happens. I bet this would be the last time I fetch his straw.

The sun made its way down, making the sky orange - the last rays hit the night air. I could just see it from the window across me. I hope he's not going to be really mad. Would this break our deal. I could not stop thinking of everything. The most random things flow across my mind till the door opens and two men came in. "It's your time to shine now, harlot!" You say what! My brows knit together and I couldn't help it but my face just showed anger. The man feels really pleased with himself – seeing my anger-face.

They dragged me to the same market I had watched the crowd. "Dark One. I command thee, show yourself. We've got a deal to make!" He big man shout pretty loud. I chuckle inwardly – morons. Did they really think this was going to work. I look around. Just a handful of men are standing around me. Two of them holding me. When no one appears the man took another breath but then there was a _poof._ There he is – finally! I look towards the ground, ashamed of the whole situation.

"Why are you – " He pointed his finger at all of the men. "asking for me in the middle of the night – for me." He ignores me totally – pretending to not know me at all. "We have a deal to make. For too long to terrorize our people. We are tired of your games." He giggles impishly. "Tired. But dear gentlemen. The game has just began!" For the first time he quickly looks at me - scans me over. "Wat is it you need, because it seems like you've got something that is mine." The men holding me tightens their grip. "You leave us alone and we give you your harlot back." The big man spat. "Hah! No can do." He says – mocking the man dramatically. "You see. You have what is mine. Now give it back and I will spare your miserable lives."

"I suspect we would be going this way." In a second the big bully took out his sword and I was bent forward. "It would be a waste of blood, wouldn't it. Dark One." He speaks the last words like venom. Rumpel however didn't look impressed at all. "You really don't want this. But if you insist." I blink my eyes and in a few seconds the men let me go as they grabbed their throats for air. He has slit them and blood pours out like a little fountain. Since I was bent over I lost my balance and make my way to fall onto the ground. I yelp but I never hit the hard ground. Instead my teacher holds me tight and pulls me towards him.

My heart was in my throat. First off all because of this whole big thing. Second – I was standing abnormally close to him. The closest I've ever been. My head rest on this chest and my hands find a way towards his arms to steady myself. The Dragon leather feels cool against the heat of my cheeks. It's so weird – but yet so right. Merlin! What the hell is wrong with me. At this point I'm too afraid to move so I just stand there – awkward really – watching him spat at the man: "You go. Tell them what I do to people who dare to steal from me." For good measurements he slices through the skin of the man's face. That – was going to make a nasty scar!

"Hold on." He says softly. I already did, but I even tightened my grip more. "We are going home."

"How dare they!" He says as we land in the dining room. "How dare they!" He repeats while heading for his spinning wheel. I just stand there, wordless. What am I supposed to do? Walk away, leave him alone? Am I to be punished? "I'm sorry." I almost whisper – slamming my head mentally at being so stupid. It makes him spin around and watch me intently. "How did this happen. You were supposed to get me straw and head back immediately." I looked at the ground fiddling with the hem of my sleeve. "Well – I – I was on my way, but then there were a lot of people on the market. I noticed they were talking about you." I said. A finger raises my chin and for the second time today I feel really uncomfortable for standing this close. "About me?" He repeats – eyes as curious of that of a cat. "They wanted to hurt you. To destroy you." When he doesn't say a thing I continued: "Well, I guess at that point I'd heard enough and rushed my way through so I could tell it to you. That's what caught their attention – I think." He grins seeing me blush as he brushed a stand of hair out of my face. He just knows how to make this knot in my stomach tighten. "You cared about me? How adorable, dearie. But let me tell you – you never need to worry about me. I know everything." With that he made his way towards the spinning wheel again waving me away. "You are dismissed. Tomorrow morning your lesson will start again. We need to focus on your defense."

For a moment I just stood there – waiting for other words to stop me. But none came. Why did I feel so disappointed? What did I wanted to hear? "Good night." I say followed by: "Thank you for saving me." Then I left towards my room to sleep the horrors of today's events away.

The next few months went by quickly. I see the trees change from nice fresh green to brownish and eventually fall to the ground. I had a routine of cleaning the castle quick and quietly – then when I was all done, I either practiced magic – or draw in my room.

"Sarah, where are you?" I hear him coming up the stairs and quickly hid the piece of paper I was drawing on. "You know I'm in my room." He opens the door and looked at me suspicious. "What are you doing here? We need to practice, dearie." Ever since they – well – took me, he was keen on pushing me to learn more and more. Never though he came to get me at the end of the evening. There must be something special. "I'm coming." I said grabbing something to keep the cold out of my body. "Haven't I asked you to control a heat curse? You could freeze to death upstairs." I tried to do it, really. Fire isn't just – how does he say it – my _thing._ I always end up setting something on fire or overheating myself. Not a pretty sight. No my specialty lays in nature. He tries to learn me how to shape shift into bird, but all I can change are my arms into wings. It's very frustrating, though. He says I'm doing well, but I'm not seeing this as a good job. Defensive spells are my specialties by know. The Evil Queen herself can burst into this very castle and she would be able to even look at me. That – I am proud of.

We walk to our practice room and on the way I notice him being a bit – wat what is? – unusually happy. "What makes you so gleeful today, sir?" He turns around and ginned like he had a secret I wasn't allowed to know. – Well of course he had many, but you get where I'm going right? "Today _you_ are going to learn how to fly." I frown. "I know, I'm doing that for ages." He laughs devilishly. "I've got a new method that will be effective. I thought about this for a long time. I should work." We go all the way up the tower to reach the room and when we get there I noticed the room is empty and the window open.

He guides me to the window and say: "I can get lost in my thoughts just by looking at this view." I agree. It's so nice – even when the trees were getting rid of their leaves. "It feels magical." And before I know it the hand – that lays on the small of my back pushes me forwards. I scream as I hear his voice in my head. Keep your control, you need to want it. To really want it. Well if _this_ is the time to really want something, I'd better start wanting. The ground comes closer and closer and I am really concentrating on turning myself into a bird.

And then, when the ground coms really close and I'm just a second from finding my death – I feel two strong arms wrap around me. "You should really concentrate more on being a bird." He puts me roughly on the ground and with a purple smoke he is gone. "Are you coming?" He asked all the way up the tower. "You mean – I need to climb all the way back up?" He made this nasty noise as to insult me. "Of course you are going to climb all the way up. Or did you learn how to fly already." I know he could see me sulk and curse, but he just giggles. He just knows how to push my buttons. Like he has some sort of blueprint of me – or something. "allright…" I start – pointing my finger in the air as to make it seem more impressive. "I'm not going to be thrown out of the window again." He just looks at me- his finger on his chin as his arms are crossed. "what kind of bird do you love the most?" He asks. The question got me off my feet as I was prepared for anything – even been thrown out of the window again. "Well…I think a Swallow is a beautiful little creature." I answer. "Then, think of that while you want to change yourself into a bird. Visualize it and become one with your mind. Can you do that for me?" I sense his patience is not stretching any longer and I can almost see him being annoyed that his plan didn't turn out the way he had wanted to.

I close my eyes and see the Swallow who would build a nest near my home. I can feel it's freedom, it's need to fly and seek for more food.

"You did it dearie." I open my eyes and I notice I have become smaller. "I did it!" I chirp, knowing that he would understand me. I spread my wings and try to fly – only to crash onto the floor again. "We will practice that for another day." He picks me up and pet my feathers. "Now you need to change back. Just use the technique you used for turning yourself into a bird." Well that was easy. We practiced a little more until He was satisfied I could do it in one try. He dismissed me – saying something about that curse again – and I walk off to my room.

I feel so happy – I could do it! – I finally am able to turn myself into a beautiful Swallow. On my way I try some more spells – like a handy dusting spell – to make sure everything is clean.

As I lay on my bed I can only think: _I did it – I did it – I did it!_ With that thought in mind my eyes close and I fall into a nice dream filled with flying Swallows.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The other one

"You are learning quick, dearie." He muse while undoing my protection curse. "Thank you." I say while putting on my apron to go and get my chores done. "oh – ah – Today you are not allowed to come into this room again." I quickly turn around and see him looking kind of – well he was hiding something.

"Okay." I just say as if I'm not bothered by another secret I'm not allowed to know. As I close the door it locked immediately behind me. "Why tell me not to go in when you will lock the door anyway?" I grumble and walk downstairs to get my old bucket and cloth. At the end of the day – after practicing magic – I feel glad I could do my chores. The magic is draining me and cleaning this huge place gives me some rest. The rhythm makes my mind at ease and I can feel the train of my thoughts go free.

 _What was it he was doing in our practicing room? What is it I can't know about. I've seen every deal since I come in here. Well – a lot of them really. But still – what could be so life threating that I – of all people – someone who can't escape this place – could not know about this._

The more I think about this – while sweeping, cleaning and scrubbing – the more I want to know what in Merlin's name is going on there. I make my way towards the tower and start cleaning the floor. Just a few hours left to dinner so maybe I can catch something of this secret.

At one point I hear a woman yell and slam the door shut. "I'm going to use the curse! With or without your help." She yells and walks downstairs. That voice is familiar, but I've been in this place for a long time. I can't seem to get a name or a face with it. Footsteps come closer and then I realize who this must be. I turn around to as fast as I could out of this hallway – but as you expected – I am the most retarded person on earth. "Who in their right mind dares to let me trip."

Do you know the feeling like you are in deep – but I mean really deep – trouble. Well, this was really close to it. I turn around to see that she had slipped onto the ground because of the wet stone floor. Quickly, I go over to her and slime my but off. "I'm sorry your Majesty. I didn't know you would be coming over." I can see her dark raven eyes burn with hatred. "So you are the one that keeps this cursed place clean." She looks me over and gracefully stood up. "Again, I'm really sorry."

A sly grin spread across her face. "Well I think he has to look for another maid then." She raises her hand and fire came bursting towards me. In a reflection I raise my hands and protected myself – as the flames bounced away from me. Opening my eyes I see it had worked! Merlin – I stood up against the Queen!

"Regina! That's enough. Go get that curse from Maleficent!" She stopped and stomped away. Her face plastered in an unattractive way. "Good job, dearie. Your protection curses are brilliant." He walks past me without even looking at me – leaving me standing there like nothing happened.

I know this is not what I am supposed to do – but I trailed after him. "Please, sir. Explain to me what happened over there. The Queen – of all people… What was she doing here." Rumpelstiltskin giggled and continued to walk in a fast pace, making it hard to follow. "That – is _none_ of your business."

"What curse? What was she yelling about?" He turns around, fingers tightly grabbing my chin. "You – stop asking questions." I see his eyes change from that ember color to dark brown ones. I just nod my head, feeling my bravery slip away and fear creep up. "Didn't you know that curiosity killed the cat." He let go of me and strode off again. This time I knew better then to follow him as the fear still draped me like a fine cloak.

The next few months I didn't saw him that frequently. I often spend my time practicing alone in the morning, cleaning in the afternoon and make dinner – for him not to show up. I could turn myself into a swallow and reverse it – but never did the idea of flying away occur to me. I felt some sort of responsibility for the man. I know it is stupid, but I can't help it. I worry if he is eating enough, I worry if he is hurt. But who am I fooling? Myself probably. He is the Dark One. He can take care of himself.

I was allowed to fly over the woods and see if anyone had some news. In a sort of way I was his eyes and ears when he wasn't around. Never again was I allowed to go to the village again. Not even near it.

This night however, he stood waiting for me in the dining room, overlooking the forest from the window. "Dinner is ready, sir." I say – feeling excited that he finally was here to eat. "Thank you. Take yourself a seat too, Sarah." Oh no – something serious was going on. I could feel it – plus he says my name rarely. He often just refer to me as _dearie, love, birdy._ Little names I that made me feel at ease. "We have a lot to discuss this evening. But first – " He sat down making a gesture for me to do the same. "Let's eat." He smiles as I showed him what I cooked tonight. On the menu today ladies and gentlemen: _Fresh broccoli soup, followed by Salmon – filled with cream cheese and basil and as desert strawberry cake with whipped cream._

"You are just perfect." He said while digging in. I knew he hadn't been eating in a long time. I scooped up small portions for myself, knowing there wasn't enough for the two of us if he kept eating like that. "You should be taken better care of yourself." I said while putting down my spoon. "You've become even more skinnier." He grinned. "Since when did you start to care for me." My eyebrows raise high up, highly surprised at his rudeness. "I always have! I take care of you for almost two years now." He giggles. "Has it really been that long?" I nod and went for the salmon. "It has." I confirm. "I do appreciate the way you care for me." The silence creeps in at this point. I don't know what to say – which is kind of strange. The last few months I was used to eat in silence, making fake conversations in my head with the man who is sitting in front of me at this moment.

When we were done he took me to the garden. It is dark but a few torches are lit, making the path visible for the eye. "I need to talk to you about our deal." He starts as his hand were behind his back. "I think you have done a good job and tomorrow – " The moon reflected high in the sky – just like the night of our deal. "Tomorrow is the day you are on your way home. Free to go and must not return." He looked at the ground as my face must have looked bewildered. Over the past two years we've become – I don't know – friends maybe?

"Go? But our deal? It was forever you said. Are you sure?" I felt conflicted. I could go home, but the word must have gotten out that I had lived with the Dark One. And what did he said about not returning. "What is happening tomorrow?" I asked. A dark sly smile appears on the imp his face. "Tomorrow, I will be captured." My eyebrows knit together. "Captured... But if you know, why don't you just _not_ go out tomorrow." Rumpelstiltskin giggles. "It is fate, love. I need to go in order to get something back I lost long ago." Feeling the sadness I stare at the ground. "And if I don't want to go?" I softly say, not sure whether he hears me or not

"You must, Sarah. It won't be safe here. My magic will limit and yours won't be powerful enough. Everyone wants to kill the beast you know." – "You are not a beast." We stop as he takes my hand. "You no longer need this." Getting the bracelet of my wrist he puts it in the pocket of the dragon leather jacket. "You are from now on not bound to me, nor the castle. Please go." We are standing at the rim of the woods. I don't want to go. I want to stay. "Surely I could help you?" I asked. He shook his head and pushed me further into the woods. "If you don't go, I'll make you." He warned. Green smoke surrounds me and I fly away.

I am angry at him – at myself. How could he do this. Now I need to return to a world where no one wants me. Where no one will like me. Most of all where likely everyone will kill me. I fly for a very long time. For the first time flying over the village where I was once kept hostage. It is late winter; the wind not that cold anymore. In my head I'm forming a plan.

Where do I need to go? I could go to my parents. Maybe that is a start? After three days I finally reach the little house. It's old. Bits and pieces are falling of the roof. The windows are broken and the garden my mom once held some veggies was overgrown with wild plants. What happened? I fly around to the window of my old bedroom. It was all broken and I can tell someone made quit good work of wrecking the place. I fly in through a hole in the wall and undo the spell. Adjusting to the fact that I had human legs again I sit on the bed – Well what was left of it anyway. The memory of the dream of Rumpelstiltskin still burnt vividly inside of me. The first time I learnt of him.

My hand automatically grabs my wrist. No – it is real. I'm alone. Loved ones are gone, disappeared. Now what? I curled onto my bed, little sobs escape my lips. This terrify me even more than when they took me. I just knew he would come for me. Now I now he is held captive somewhere. As that thought crosses my mind I jump up. I could visit him there! Someone will know where he is, someone who wants him out of the way. The Queen maybe? I will fly to her and see what happens. It's not like I've got something to live for anyway.

I fly out again, leaving the house for what it is. I see the castle, but it is not like what I remember. It used to be very dark over there since the Evil Queen took over. Now it was – peaceful? I look around from a branch and spot a woman with black hair and a pale skin. That must be Snow white.

I fly closer to see who she is talking to. "Don't worry. We will find him." She says to another girl I don't recognize. "What if something happened to him? It was a bad idea to imprison the Dark One." I could see she was doing her best not to spill more tears as her cheeks were puffy – I assume from crying all day.

"We go back tonight to ask him how to stop the curse." I perk up and felt an energy shot through my tiny body. Tonight I would know where to go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The Curse

"Her NAME!" He yells, holding tight onto the bars. "You promised!" Rumpel feels that he loses his cool. It must have something to do with his imprisonment. A promise is a promise. "It's not her, it's a boy." Prince Charming says while guiding Snow white out. "He missy, you know I'm right." He tries to restore himself again and hit the right feeling. "Tell me: What's her name?" He could see the woman close her eyes. Doubting if she should brake a deal with the biggest dealmakers of all. "Emma." She says finally. "Her name is Emma." As she turns he feels at ease. He needed this for his plan. He needed her name and now, the curse could begin. He made a savoir, the one who'd break the curse. Just a few more weeks and he would have a way to get to his son. Just a little more patience.

I see them walking in and out. It didn't last that long – this meeting I mean. Two guards were standing outside. I hope this is not going to be too hard. They look like they fall asleep any time now. I clap my wings and took off high in the sky. When I feel I am at a good height I duck down, speeding towards the ground. Just when I reach the ground I pull up and speed towards the cave. I fly so fast they didn't even notice me entering the prison.

The next part I haven't thought through… The part where I break. With a loud thud I crash into the wall and land onto the hard cold floor. Looking around to see if anyone has heard me, I change myself back into my human form. The magic was draining me as I can feel my head pound and my limbs go heavy.

"Why – Hello!" I hear him say as I turn the corner. "You just couldn't let it go, could you?" He says with a playful tone. "I came here to rescue you. It seems like you need it." I say, pointing at the bars that kept him from a free world. "But dear – What makes you think I don't want to be here. I am right where I belong." My eyes widen. "You must be getting sick. Now let me see. How to –" He giggles and took my hand when I tried break the bars. "Stop it dear, you will hut those delicate hands of yours." He rubs my hand with his thumbs and continues: "You need to prepare yourself. A curse is coming. It will take us to a land without magic. I'll be there and you will be there; We all will be there!" Madness overcomes him and he giggles like a maniac. Never have I seen such madness within him – wait let me think… - nope never seen it.

I feel stupid. Here I stand, trying to free him. To free my friend. And all he can think of is a stupid curse. He must be delusional for wanting to stay here in this horrid place. "In a month or two nobody will remember who they are and we all have a new start." I see his face go calm again and Rumpel squeezes my hands once more. "This land… Is it safe?" I ask, feeling more curious by the moment. "Oh birdy, of course not. What would be the fun in that?" Okay he is still the same, always trying to get on my nerve. "I've practiced my magic. I can fly a whole lot longer." I try to change the subject – try to not show him my fear. "You will not be alone, dearie…" – He kisses the palms of my hand – how very old fashioned of him – "I'll be there for you in this new land. Even though you will not remember me." - "What! What kind of curse is this? That's ridiculous!" Rumpel giggles at my reaction. "It's madness. I know. I invented it." He smiles but then his expression turns serious. "I want you to practice your magic even more. You need to focus on your memory. Build a capsule inside you mind where you keep all your most valuable memories of your time here."

"How do I do that? Is there a curse?" He reaches inside the pocket of his dragon leather coat. "Keep this. It will help. Just focus on the memories, love." He fastens it around my wrist again. I looked at it and then squeeze my eyes suspiciously at him. "What do you need in return." I ask, remembering the countless of times people went in for his deals. "Let's say dearie. You wearing this has benefits for me in the future." His hand raises to my cheeks. "Now you must go. Go and practice. I will see you in the other land." His thumb strokes my cheek for the last time.

I could only feel my heart go heavier by the second. Not only am I going to be alone again. In two months this all will be gone and forgotten. Only to be replace with a horrid place without magic and filled with fear. Letting out a sigh - I look at him for the last time, smile lightly and turn around. "Goodbye, Rumpel." I say and fly away.

Here I sit – on a rock in the middle of the forest a few days later. A dove decides to sit next to me and keeping me company. My arms hug my legs as I rest my chin on my knees. _Think Sarah – Think!_ I tell myself over and over again in my head. _What do you want to remember?_ I go over my entire life. What was that important I need to know in this … - well – next life? I can remember I used to pick flowers with my twin sister and sell them at the market. The flowers were magnificent. That is a memory I want to keep.

I focus on the nice blue Bellflower I sold back then. It reminds me of the water near the lake I used to swim when mother had told us to go to the market again. That is for sure something I like to keep. I smile at the memory. Back then I loved my sister. Now I don't even know where she lives. The next memory was hard to pick. There wasn't more to be happy or even sad about. Just a monotonously life of waking up and go to work.

Untill the night of course of the dream. The one that let me to Rumpel. I was so confused back then. I chuckle when I think of that memory. And after that the night he took me to his castle. That was something to remember. He locked me up in a dungeon for Merlin's sake! I remember counting the stone walls, feeling like no one would miss me. No one would come and search for me. Maybe at that moment I decided that fate had chosen the right way. Fate had been kind and given me the opportunity to let me have some adventure!

I keep myself busy remembering all of this while the sky becomes dark and the stars are shining brightly upon me. In the days next to my visit to Rumpel I have built myself a nice little home made out of leaves and twigs. When I turn into my swallow form I can fit perfectly. It took me over three days, but ey – I'm a bird in training. And I'm learning fast. I can fly, chirp, build my own house and even catch a bug or two! Am I the only one who is excited about it?

My dreams are filled with the memories that I store into the back of my mind. They are well hidden – untouchable for magic. After a month they even seep through when I'm washing myself in the river. Every moment when I'm not thinking about surviving – that's when they come out of their shell. I think that's a good thing. I mean they are really stuck inside my head.

I feel lonely at times. The only company I have are the crows on the other branch and sometimes the badger that lives underneath the roots of my tree. It is a safe place away from humans and other creatures that want to hurt or eat me. I mean – crows are fun, but animals are just – well animals. Sometimes I fly towards the village, to watch the market or to steal some bread. But that is pretty much how close I get to human beings.

Today will be different, though. As I watch the baker get some pastries out of a box - planning on how to steal a piece - I hear shouting and yelling. It distracted me and made me look around. There – far away – but coming rapidly close – came a thick purple cloud. One could feel the dark magic in it as it feels heavily in the air. In that instant I just know it had something to do with the curse Rumpel talked about. The one that would give him something he had lost long ago.

Still - it frightens me enough to flee for it. I spread my wings and fly as hard as I could. But it was no use. The cloud was consuming everything on its way and with that – I came along…

So I hear you thinking. What is next? I really don't remember what happened next. I can only tell you I feel this wind blow through my feathers and turn me into human form again. That's all I can remember. Well – that's all what Sarah can remember…

 _Storybrooke…_

I open my eyes and look at the alarm clock. Three in the morning! Ever since I can remember I have these dreams. Something weird. It looks like something I remember, but at the same time I don't. weird. Anyhow I have four hours left until my shift a Granny's start. Which gives me enough time to shower and take a decent breakfast. As I get out of bed my feet touches the cold tiles. Every morning I tell myself to stop at Mr. Gold's place to get a rug or something – but I never stop by. I search for my bunny slippers as I find them under my bed. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and proceed to take a shower.

The water is cold and then warm. In other words – I take short showers. I need to remember to call Marco to get it checked out. I often do this though, making a long list of things I need to do and remember – but very often I find myself forgetting the list or even making one. So yeah – I'm kind of clumsy. When I finish my breakfast I start walking down the road to Granny's greeting Archie on my way. When I almost reach the diner I spot Marco talking to Mr. Gold. I have this inwardly battle with myself – trying to gain as much confident to walk up and interrupt them. When I agreed with myself to nicely ask Marco to stop by later, I walk up to them – planting a sweet smile on my face.

"Good morning. I'm sorry to interrupt you." I look at any signs for them to look annoyed, but when I see Marco's face relieved and Mr. Gold's face curious I continue. "Marco, could you please stop by my apartment later and check the shower. It's been shifting temperatures every two seconds." He smiles warmly and replies: "Sure. What time are you home?" – "Around five-ish." – "Okay. I'll stop by around six then." I nodded and before turning around I say: "Thanks! I'll see you around. Good day." I nodded my head to Mr. Gold who gave me this little smile.

The bell of the diner rings and Granny looks up and greets me. "Hazel, dear. When you've changed, will you check the buns in the oven?" I nod and walk to the back to get my apron. It is Monday, making it a slow start today. I get the buns out of the oven and place some doughnuts inside. "Do you already need them, Granny?" I say while popping my head around the corner. When I do I see Mr. Gold sitting at the bar sipping some orange juice. I find it odd – never ever had I see him here. "Oh, hello." I say with this stupid smile on my face. _Why can't I be normal._ Hiding my shame I went back into the kitchen, making sure the color that rises in my cheeks is fading.

I don't know what makes me react the way I do. It is – it is – weird. Must be the lack of sleep. I'm sure it must be the lack of sleep. "Hazel, can you take over the bar for a moment? I need to check the order that came in today." Granny asks me a while later when I had just finished all the pastries that could go in the display. "That's fine. Do you have the key of the display. I will get all the pastries in." I say while finishing off the icing on a cupcake. "Sure." She says while rattling her keys in front of me.

The display is ordered in this commercial way. You see, small children cry over their favorite snack because it is at their eye level. So for that reason I put the small cupcakes with chocolate fondant on the lower shelf and the apple pies on the top shelves. Everything in between goes on the middle shelf.

"Miss Black." Not expecting the sound at least I bump my head on the frame of the display. "Oh, Mr. Gold. I thought you had left. I'm sorry, how can I help you." I babble while hiding away the shame – for the second time today – because of my clumsiness. "I would like to pay. Would you be so kind to get the check?" His smile is pleasant – yet demanding. "Sure. I just…" I babble again and walk over to the cash register. "That will be – let me see – six dollars please." He lays ten dollars on the counter and walks away. Opening the door he looks one more time over his shoulder and smiles that – that – little gentle smile.

When I lay in my bed I can only think of that little smile on his. It made this awkward side in me come out of his hiding place. The hair twirling – even more clumsy girl. In my head I try to figure this out. Maybe it was because he owns this place or maybe it was because I barley have enough money to pay my rent. I can't seem to figure it out.

At Friday night after my shift I sit down at the bar ordering myself a mint tea. "Thank you, Hazel." Granny says while serving me the warm beverage. Looking outside I see a yellow car outside which I didn't recognize – and in this town change is something rare. "Is there a stranger in town?" I ask the white haired woman.

"Haven't you heard, dear. You know the Miller's kid – Henry. He brought his biological mother in town." My eyebrows knit together. "What? I didn't know he wasn't her kid." On the other side of the street I see this woman with golden hair strode over to her car – her hands into tight fists. "I think she is trouble." I say while turning my attention back to my tea again. "Mayor Mills isn't easy on her though. I wanted to rent a room, but she threatened me to take away my license if I kept renting the room to her."

Okay – I know this woman has her own way of getting what she wants. Once I gave her a strawberry tea instead of a apple one. She threatened me to get me fired for being a lousy waitress. I was so scared to lose my job. I pleaded my ass off to make her change my mind. Ever - since then – I try to avoid her as best as I can.

The son though – Henry – he is a cute face. Always, after his session with his shrink Archie, he stops by for a hot coco with cinnamon. Ruby and I really like the little boy. Always telling his fantasy stories about how we are storybook characters. Henry never told me who I was though.

"Well, I wouldn't be too happy if I had a son who would adore his birth mother. I mean – she raised him. The way I see it – she is just threatened. Scared maybe for losing her son to her?" I shrug my shoulders. "But what do I know about it. I don't have any children as far as I know." I joke – earning a displeased look from Granny. "I'm sorry. I get nervous when new people are around." Getting the tea I walk outside to get some fresh air. The car is gone when I take out my phone and check the time. Soon it will be mid night. Luckily I have a weekend off – Finally! Photography is one of my favorite hobby, so I tend to walk around town and take pictures of everything I think is interesting. I once shot a picture of a swallow. It was so peaceful and free. I brought it over to the supermarket to get it printed and gave it a place in my bedroom. In that way I can look at it every morning when I wake up.

"I'm closing, dear. See you on Monday?" Nodding – I hand over the empty mug and tell her goodbye. "See you on Monday." The bag I brought with me hangs around my shoulder as I walk back to my apartment. This town always has something gloomy. As if something is happening right beneath our backs and we never see it. I spot the yellow car at the end of the street right across the entrance of my apartment. This is none of my business so I enter my building giving the bug one final look.

She was sleeping inside her car, her legs up the dashboard. Nope – I don't want to get in trouble with the mayor ever again. Not in the mood of being a hero today…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Failure

I dream that I could fly – feeling free. But then my dream changes. I see a woman that resembles me but with different clothes. Clothes that I know I never have worn. Medieval clothes. It seems like I'm some kind of – of – maid or something. Scenes are going fast and I can only see a few glimpses of incompatible dreams. One time I see a face of an impish man telling me to scrub the floors or to concentrate harder.

What stays the most with me is the giggle. It's this high pitch – but not annoying – funny giggle. It makes me want to laugh too. On another thread I see the same girl wearing this nice green dress walking outside with a basket in her hands.

When I see purple smoke surround me a scream wakes me up. Sweat is dripping down my face and every image that was so clear on my vision begins to fade. I throw the sheets off of me and head over to the bathroom. There I find my meds which helps me to calm down. Ever since that weird woman is in town these weird dreams are getting worse. I went to Archie who said I have heard too much of Henry's stories. Add the busy days of work and stress for not having my money on time for the rent… – he just recommends to sleep some more and maybe take some days off.

I tried to take more naps, but every time I try to close my eyes it comes again. Those hurriedly snaps of images and little movies in my head. They are keeping me awake and other people start to notice. I'm more nervous for something to go wrong – which it will because of that anxiety. Granny has warned me that I shouldn't make any more mistakes. She even gave me a week off to get some rest. Today – however – is the last day. Tomorrow I need to be fresh and clear at work again.

I walk over to the kitchen where I switch the button of the coffee machine on and head back for the bedroom to change.

Today – I _am_ going to Archie. Well I don't know what to tell him really. Not more than last time, I mean. He seems to just know what to talk about. Even if _I_ – myself – don't know what is bothering me – Archie knows what's best. It was November and the chill air around town wasn't doing anything to lighten up the spirits. The coffee did at least something to erase the hard edge from the lack of sleep. I sip some of the awesome beverage as I open my laptop to look at the photo's I made a few day ago. It always amazes me that – even though I have lived here forever – I still haven't seen everything off this town. Little things – like the birdhouse at the school or the ducks nest at the end of the lake near the forest. Those tiny little things that are so peaceful and nice to look at.

I watch the clock and it says it's a little past nine. I hop off my chair and put on my green jacket. Have I told you all that green is my favorite color? Well – it is.

"Hi Archie." I greet the nervous looking man. "Oh… Hi Hazel. I was not expecting to see you here today. How are the dreams." There is something odd about Archie today. He even seems more at a mental breakdown then normal. I wonder what it is that bothers my friend but he gets me out of my train of thoughts by asking if I needed something to drink. "No thank you Archie. I'm fine. It's just – those dreams. It's something that feels so real – yet – I don't know. Help me out here Archie. I'm really going to lose it if this continues on like this." Archie smiles and let a little sigh scape his lips.

"Hazel, what is it you fear the most." – "At the moment?" I ask while he nod. "I don't know, Archie. I think it is life that makes me this way." I look up to him. "That sounds depressing though. I don't feel depressed. I feel like I'm not myself. As if someone else is taking over me." He got up and went over to his desk and scribbled something on a piece of paper.

"Here," Archie says while rounding his desk – giving the note to me. "Get this at the pharmacy and you will have a dreamless sleep." I thanked him and stood up, but before I left he says: "Be careful with the medicine, though. Don't use it longer than three days in a row. They are highly addictive."

 _Archie, please_ I sigh in my head. Does he always need to make me feel like some junkie who is getting the stuff. As I walk away I roll my eyes and stuff the note in my pocket.

After picking up the medicine at the pharmacy I walk around in the park. It is so nice and quiet in the morning. Just what I need. The trees are whooshing left and right – the water rippled because of that cold heavy wind. My hands got cold so I put them in the pockets of my coat and walk a bit faster. "Miss Black, what a pure coincidence. How are you today?" A voice behind me asks. I immediately recognize the voice – not by the way it sounds. No – It is more the way it's pronounced.

Everybody here in Storybrooke calls me Hazel. There are only two persons in this whole town that calls me 'miss Black'. One being mayor Mills and the other person… "Mr. Gold." I say while turning around. How did he ever limp this quick behind me? "I'm fine." I smile – not one of those stupid smiles… luckily. "Fine?" He repeats - a smile on his own face – emphasizing that he knew better. He walks besides me – his cane making this ticking sound on the concrete path. "I've noticed your absent at the dinner." He mentioned while giving this side glance. "I was – not feeling well." Technically I wasn't lying, right?

"But I'm all better now." I quickly follow seeing – I don't know – concern in his eyes. "Good." From there it becomes very awkward. The only conversation with this length with Mr. Gold concerned my rent and nothing more.

"Do you still like it at the diner?" He asks abruptly, dodging my 'off guard' face. "I ah - well of course I do. It's nothing special, but it pays just enough for me to pay the bills." The moment it comes out of my mouth I curse myself in my mind. A large amount of my monthly check goes to the rent – rent I have to pay to Mr. Gold. I look to the ground – avoiding his face and hoping this would end soon.

"Well I must go to my shop. I hope to see you again, miss Black." He smiles and nod his head. I just smile and bid him farewell. The walk home was a quiet one – making my thoughts fill the silence.

 _Of course I like it at the diner. I liked the rhythm of things. The schedule in the morning of arriving, putting my apron on, butting the orders in the oven and cleaning the floor of the kitchen just before opening. I find it soothing and something else… safe maybe?_

My train of thoughts only continued from there on.

 _Why had he asked those questions? Did I look unhappy at Granny's? No that couldn't be. I always make sure I put my costumer face on when I leave the kitchen. You know – that annoying smile that is to plastic fantastic. Yes – precisely – that one._

When I'm home I throw my boots off and jump on the couch. Just when I close my eyes on my - way too used – couch, my cell rings.

"Hi Rubs"

"Hazel!" Ruby almost yells from the other side of the phone.

"What's wrong?" I asked hearing a lot of other voices – making it hard to filter out her voice.

"A lot of my friends decided to have a party over here. If you are feeling well enough - could you please come over and help me out here?"

I rolled my eyes. I feel so lazy at the moment I almost wish I had it in me to lie. "I'm fine. I will be there as soon as I can. Let me put on some more suitable working clothes."

We hang up the phone as I let out a yawn as I stretch out. Well, there goes my plan of doing nothing. I put on a red long sleeved shirt and black jeans – I like to dress in the colors of the diner. Unlike Ruby I like it decent though. She is more of the tight fit – I don't have this awesome body like her so I like to cover my 'problem areas' up.

"I'm here!" I almost need to shout to get over the noise but Ruby hears me anyway. "Here, could you please take the orders. I'll make them." The party keeps going far past closing time but Ruby don't seem to be bothered. I on the other hand am a walking ghost. "Ruby, can I get a break. I need to sit for a few minutes." She nods although she looks at me like I'm whining sod. Granny is closing off the cash register as she head to the back house to – probably – call it for the night.

"Busy night?" As if this night wasn't the worst _he_ needed to show up. "A real one." I replay – irritation in my voice. This – however – didn't stop him from limping further my way. "I just wanted to explain my question that I so bluntly asked you." He slashes this cute smile again which I need to avoid or else I know I'll become this awkward idiot again.

"I am in need of an – ah – employee. One that wants to clean my home." He says while his fingers play with the flower on the wall. "The previous one – and old lady – retired a week ago." I look him over. "And you thought to ask me. Someone _with_ a job." He laughs softly - more like a chuckle. "Believe it or not, miss Black. But you are the only person in town that doesn't cower away when they see the sight of me."

I couldn't help but laugh. Well I do feel nervous when he is around. But not because I'm afraid. Well partly I am – because of all the rumors in town. But I think I really do care what he thinks of me. It goes silent. "The offer still stands. I hope that you want to take the job. It would be nice to have someone near to me that doesn't feel the need to crawl under the furniture." At that moment the door flung open and people start heading home. They got a few awkward looks from people like Mary Margret and that new roommate of her – Emma.

"Think about it." He says while limping away. I watch him as the goes to his car. "Done?" Ruby asks – irritation dripping from her face. I give her a confused look. Why act up like I'm some piece of shit? _I came here to help you out of trouble._ But that – I didn't tell her. I just follow. Like always. Boring old me – I know.

The rest of the week I tried my best to show them I'm just like the old Hazel. The meds did the magic though. I almost sleep dreamless. Almost. Some night I wake up in a cold sweat – panting heavily. The dreams did stay away, only a few scenes remained strong and sometimes replayed like short little movies as soon as I close my eyes. On those days I really wish I didn't need to wake up early and could lay in just a little bit more. But today I wasn't that lucky.

The unthinkable happened today…

I overslept.

A few short dreams had broken free from the deep back of my mind and somehow my brains thought it was a wonderful idea to smash the alarm clock against the wall. When I open my eyes and the late autumn sun hit my face I jump up. _No – not now. Please tell me I'm not too late._ But I know better than that. I am over two hours late and when I check my phone I could see I've missed sixteen calls from both Ruby and Granny. My heart beats in my throat – knowing this could be the day I become unemployed – as I call back.

"Where the _hell_ are you!" I hear Ruby yell. "I had one day off and you fuck up!" I had to hold the phone away from my ear as not to damage them. "Come here now so I can go back to bed." I just slimed my butt off and ran out the door.

"There you are." Granny says – irritation in her voice as I walk by. I wanted to shrink six size just to be barely visible. "I'm sorry Granny. It will never happen again." She puffs and says: "You said this two times already. Why not show me you can handle this." I duck my head and walk to the back of the diner to put on my apron and go finish the pastries. Ruby looked like she was ready to rip me apart. Her stare could kill me – making me dodge the evil glares from her

"Try not to fall asleep while baking those." She says while throwing her white apron at me. "Or else I _will_ kill you." I just stood there with her apron in my hands. The more mistakes I make – the more I feel alone and well – miserable.

"Hazel!" Granny says, making me jump almost out of my skin. "Yes? Granny?" I pop my head around as she did not show herself in the kitchen. My hair must look like a mess after not combing it today and there must be traces of make up under my eyes because I forgot to wash my face while rushing to work.

"I want to sit down with you. Are you done with the cupcakes?" She asks as I hear a kind of empathy in her voice. She didn't look angry nor did she sound that way. I nod and follow her to the back of the diner – since it was around eleven-ish – lunch hour hadn't started yet.

As I sit down I can feel this bubbling sensation inside the pit of my stomach. I can sense that this isn't just a talk – this is going to be _the_ talk.

"Hazel, dear." She begins and looked almost apologetic. Wat was she going to say and I hoped she wasn't going to fire me just because of recent failures. I've worked here since I was fifteen. I mean – never had I once failed as much as I did lately.

"I want to talk with you about your recent – ah – actions." The old woman search my eyes for any emotion. Although I feel everything – varying from fear end embarrassment to anger towards myself for I hated that I brought myself into this – I didn't show it. My face just shows this neutral expression.

"I'm sorry that I was late today, ma'am." I say while fiddling with the hem of my sleeve. "I swear it would never happen again." The words came out easier when I thought it would. My nerves are involuntarily starting to show. I just know my neck is getting red as it is not reaching my face.

A tiny smile started to form on the woman's lips – but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I know you try hard to give your best. And I can see the way you are doing the rest of your job with passion. It's just – I really tried to give you a lot of changes." At this moment panic did reach my face as I could feel the heat crawl under my skin. "I'm sorry I have to tell you this Hazel. But I'm only giving you one last chance. If you screw up - I will need to let you go." Tears start to form in my eyes but I blink them away and when I know that my voice didn't sound like I had swallowed two unions I say: "Thank you, ma'am. I won't let it happen ever again." She just had this polite smile and says: "Well, you can leave early. I called someone else to fill in your shift. Go home and think about today. You will need to start over fresh, tomorrow." With a last nod she stands up and get back to the counter do some administration.

In the kitchen - I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. My hands started to shake and I needed to breath in and out to get to my senses. Okay we had survived this – but that means we can't screw up ever again. Thinking of the last two weeks I felt my heart sink. I don't know what makes me more clumsy in this period of time. The more I am aware of this – the more I fail. I can't lose this job. I will lose everything.

 _You can always take Gold's job._ – That sneaky little voice in my head tells me. I pushed it away. _I need this job._ – I tell myself over and over again while I hang up my apron.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone! - I'm sorry it took so long to upload a new chapter. I've been busy with work and my little babygirl. Well I hope you enjoy the new chapter and it would make me happy if you left a comment on your thoughts of this fanfic. Thank you all for standing by :)**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Deals**

The rest of the week went by quickly. I have not messed up – which is just as a surprise for me too. I had expect – with everything going on – that I would be fired the next time I checked in for work. But as I said I rocked it and I started to enjoy my work a little more.

It is my day off and since I don't have that many friends I just sit at the table browsing the internet. Well I just feel this is not going to be a fruitful day. Maybe I should get some cleaning done…?

It was afternoon and all of the cleaning was done. That was surly a good thing about having such a small place. There wasn't much space to clean. Hell, there isn't even enough space to make it messy. Deciding I have been enough lazy-ish I put on my jacket and went out for a walk around the park. It is kind of making me feel better. You know that feeling when you get all lazy and the day after you regret being a useless turd. Well – I know it at least. And I hate it.

The fresh but cold afternoon air gushes through my hear and I snuggle my nose under my scarf. I forgot my mittens so I put my hands in my pocket fiddling with the change I always keep there – in case of emergency, you see.

I think about the last time I went here. The time Gold had caught up with me and asked me to work for him as a – eh – maid? I chuckle. Sounded like the dreams I had. I pictured myself in one of those outfits you see on TV – the black dress and the white apron, finished off with a white headpiece. Before I know it my legs had taken me to the very place of the very man I was wondering about. Mr. Gold's pawn shop. I watch thought the windows but it is too dim to see the details. In my head I go over this little battle again:

 _You should walk ahead , Hazel. It will do no good to wander around in his shop. Go and never – ever – go here again._

But too late, this other little devilish voice in me spoke convincing me it would do no harm to just look around, would it?

I open the door as the little bell announces my arrival. I see no one so I proceed to walk around – looking at all the small little trinkets and gewgaws. Some look expensive – most of it look like something my Nan would have lying around. Then my eyes fall onto this small brass kettle. Like – I've seen it before. But not really – do you guys follow me?

"How can I help you, miss black?" I hear his voice say from behind me. I have been fixated on the kettle that I didn't hear him come in at all. "Oh – eh – hello, Mr. Gold. Sorry I didn't hear you come in." My cheeks start to heat up and I just knew I am blushing furiously. He keeps bringing this feeling up in me. "I just saw this kettle and I thought I recognize it from somewhere. But – " I look at it again. "I must be mistaken."

"Well," Mr. Gold began limping behind the counter and opening up the glass display with a small key. "It is a rather unique kettle. It once belonged to a king far – far away from here." His smile is pleasant and I can't help myself but smile at him too. "The legend says you can hear the kettle talk if one listened quietly enough." He puts his ear at the kettle and listened to it. "I must be getting deaf with the years. I don't hear it anymore." I laughed thinking he was a good salesman. "Well, maybe it isn't in the mood for talking…"

 _Enchanted forest…_

"Bring me my tea, Sarah." He said while sitting frustrated on a sofa. These dunderheads in the village had manage to set foot on his land again. How dare they even think of it – going to the Dark One and trying to undermine his authority. Did they have a dead whish? He slayed them anyway.

Sarah rushed over to the kitchen – seeing his foul mood. Nope – she was not going to wait for him to lash out at her. It made her nervous – knowing he was in such a bad mood. Often he would use magic on her when he was acting this way.

Once he waved his hand and she would trip, making him giggle devilishly. Childish little things like that – it made her embarrassed. She could use magic on him too, but Sarah would rather die a natural cause – thank you very much!

"Sarah! Get on with it!" She heard him yell. Impressive though, as it was a few halls away. She wondered if he'd use a curse for that. She picked up a brass kettle and filled it with hot water and with one swish of her hand the wood underneath the kettle started to burn. Smiling at her improving skills she went for the teapot and matching cups.

Days like this made her feel uneasy around him. He could be her best friend the one day and could be the worst man the very next day. It made her cautious. Always trying to avoid upsetting him. As the kettle whistled and the water bubbled she took the blasted thing of the fireplace and poured it into the teapot. "What is taking you this long?" she heard him grumble and looked up. There he stood his arms crossed – his forehead showed deep lines, tracing his irritation. "It's not like you have to fetch the water out of a well. Rumpel walked over to her – his strides are firm and angry. "I – I…" Sarah nerves reached her head and without thinking she burned herself on the hot water that remained in the kettle.

"Ouch!" Waving her hand up and down – hoping it would cool down she let the kettle drop as a reaction to her pain. "Stupid girl." Rumpel snippet and grabbed her hand. He inspected the red spot, covered with blisters. "I'm sorry, Ru- sir. I… I will have your tea ready in a few seconds." She rambled on and turned to go back to work – but he hold on to her wrist – holding the angry looking burn mark in front of his face. "Hmmpf…" looking down she hoped he would be releasing her soon so she could cool it. "This looks rather painful." Rumpel said – darting his eyes to hers back to the wound.

Raising his hand, he placed it on the angry looking spot. Flinching – Sarah's first reaction was to pull away. But he would have none of it. No - instead he tightened his grip on her and pulled her even closer. "I can fix this." He whispered.

Purple and green light surrounded her and the pain eased. "There. All done."

 _Storybrook…_

"Hazel! Bring me those steaks now!" I hear Granny practically yell as she slams the door shut again. This woman makes me nervous even when I am doing my job right. Let alone when I am a total wreck full of nerves. "Gran, the oven is not working like it should be. I told you it needed to get fixed!" I yell back – breaking my habit to be the quiet one. My temper is creeping out of this hidden spot deep inside the core of my spirit. Angrily I throw the plates on the stainless steel kitchen counter and start to prepare the plates. In my head I'm still fuming about the way I get threatened over here. I work my ass off and even on a busy day like this one she doesn't hire another cook. "Granny! Two steaks!" I yell again and when nobody comes through that door I open it myself and bring the plates to the front of the diner. "Granny which ta…" I couldn't finish my sentence as I feel myself crash to the ground.

Do you remember those scenes in movies where a person is in slow motion. Well that is how I imagine it happened. The plates fly into the air – doing a few flips for a special effect. I swear I could feel my heart jump out of my chest as I watch the lettuce and tomato land on the face of none other than the lady that was looking like she is going to kill me. "In my defense… this floor is wet." Quietly I stand up and gingerly pick the food off her face.

"YOU!" She begins – her face as red as the tomato that I got off her face. "YOU…" The grey old lady points a wrinkly finger in my direction. "are FIRED!" she yells right in front of everyone. "Get out of here and don't come back."

My feed are glued to the ground. Gravity makes me feel as heavy as a rock. "Granny… I'm – I… Sorry." I mumble and look around.

I see everyone staring at me. The strength and courage I felt earlier today slips away. I quickly got out of my apron and briskly walk out of the diner – leaving the piece of white cloth on the coat rack.

The cold air hit my face and when I'm far out of eyesight I break. Tears start falling like little rivers down my cheeks. My step quickened hoping no one would see me.

The sadness I feel is unbelievable. I need this job and now I'm not even sure if I even have enough money to keep my apartment. My thoughts are like this downward spiral. It even got worst when I realize that everyone would know by tomorrow morning – meaning I can't show myself anywhere for the _rest of my life._

As I lay on my bed I could only stare at the ceiling – unable to close my eyes. What would I do now when I no longer have this job. A deep sight escapes my lips and I turn around to get my phone.

The light of the screen makes me blink a few more times to get my eyes used to the brightness of it. My inner feeling is telling me to do it – a small voice that is telling me to do it. But there is this other feeling – the one whispering ' _it is against your nature_ '. Before I know it my text message is done.

 _I'll do it. Can we meet tomorrow? - Hazel_

I'm pondering it maybe for an hour before hitting the send button. After a few minutes my phone beeps – telling me the receiver had replied.

 _At the diner 2 p.m.? – Mr. Gold_

A pang hit my heart. No – surely not at Granny's.

 _My place? - Hazel_

 _See you tomorrow – Mr. Gold_

That was it. Tomorrow I will have this conversation. My only hope of not living on the streets any time soon.

There was a knock on the door so I straighten out my skirt. Okay – this is it. I feel weird. Why making all those nervous motions and why not just relax more. But then I remember I'm talking to the most powerful man in town. I have every right to be nervous.

As I open the door I see him smiling this innocent smile of his. "Mr. Gold." I say – backing down the nerves. "Hazel." He said and without me inviting him in he just walked in – just like that. "I received your message earlier." He says while sitting down on the sofa. "Good." I say while I get the tea and cookies out of the kitchen.

Mr. Gold made this gesture for me to talk. "I am fired at the diner." He gets two sugar from the pot and a little bit of milk. "Well, what do you want me to do? Talk to Granny for you?" A little smirk appears slowly on his face – letting me know he was not going to make it easy.

"No. Hell no." I say while the scene of the old woman flashes through. "I think it is too late for that." I can't help it but feel the sadness overcome me and I sure know it must be showing on my face as well. Damn me and my stupid woman emotions!

"So what is it you need me for? It won't be for the great tasting tea and chocolate cookies, now – is it?" Straight to the point he is – this man.

"I wanted to know if that job offer is still open." It is silent. He sips at his tea for a while and I – well I'm just a nervous piece of shit that needed that job! So here I go on the path of sliming my butt off.

"I would really appreciate it if you would consider it. I mean – I don't think there are any options for me open. And if… if I can't find another job. Well…" do I really need to spell it out for him. He just stares a time and – his brow quirks up – implying to keep on going. "If I can't find another job I won't have enough money to pay the rent." There it is. All the time while speaking I am looking at my hands – as if it is the most interesting thing I can lay my eyes on.

"Hazel…" He begins – his voice is soft. His voice is like a soft wind that – although you know is there you need to focus to hear it properly. "I have someone else for the job." My stomach made some backflips when the news hit my brain. A picture of me outside my house with only a camera in my hand flies by.

"Oh… well. I just thought…" I cannot finish. I actually didn't know what I was thinking yesterday. It had been what…? More than a month.

"However- " He began. My eyes dart to the man in front of me. How is it he can make me nervous bit at the same time – I don't know – feel good? "I do need someone in the shop when I'm not there – or just to clean the inventory." I smile as my hope for a good end is near.

"When could you start?" He ask as now a smile plays on his own lips. "Right now." At that he stands up. "Follow me then."


	8. Chapter 8

_Enchanted Forest_

"Tell me again – we are going where?" I ask while looking at myself in the mirror. "We – my dear – are going to a dance. All fancy and what not." This makes me feel uncomfortable because I – the little waitress that I used to be – never have attended such fancy happenings.

"And this is what they all will wear? Am I not a bit – I don't know… – overdressed." I see his a wrinkle appear at the bridge of his nose – apparently offended. "I would never let you go overdressed. You are perfectly fine." Rumple says with a little snarl on his face. It – however – changed quickly with a smirk. "You are totally mediocre. Nothing too much – nothing less."

"Why?" I ask – still looking at myself in the mirror – stroking the folds down.

At this he grabs my hands from behind me and hold hem still. "My dove – why so curious." I look at him, not buying his mollycoddling.

" _Everything_ comes with a price." I say.

This makes him smirk even more – his ember eyes enflaming.

"We need to have some information about a particular prince." His answer is short – surly he is not keen on sharing his secrets with me. I turn around, the forest green dress swirling with the swift movement. "Do I…" My eyes darted to the ground – embarrassment overcoming me.

"Do you wat, Dearie? He asks impatiently – the impishly features overly present while doing so.

"Do _I_ need to dance?" He snorts at this. How could I be so stupid as to ask this? "Well, what do you think a dance is for? Of course you need to dance, silly." He sing-songs amused by my sudden withdrawn.

"Rumpelstiltskin – I don't know how to dance. I never attended such festivities." He clicks his tongue in a mocking way, making me shrink even more on the spot.

"Here – " Rumpelstiltskin snaps his fingers and a new pair of shoes appear on my feet. "Now that is solved – please come with me downstairs. I've had enough of your insecurities." And with that he walks out, expecting me to follow. I look into the mirror and with one swift movement I'm out of my room.

"Tap two times at the heels and you will be able to dance. When You're done, tap two more times and it will stop."

We are walking down the halls towards the main entrance. His pace quick and steadily, mine a bit clumsy and unsure. "What do I need to observe, sir?"

"You dear will need to let me know if the prince is the real prince. Not a fraud." My brows knit together. "How am I supposed to do that. I don't even know the guy." A sigh escapes his lips. "You will speak when I'm finished." – "I thought you were finished." His look of 'shut-up-or-else-you-are-going-to-clean-the-dungeon-again' makes my lips sealed immediately. "You bracelet will burn if he is real."

Burn? Like fire burn?

 _Does that hurt?_ He giggles. "Of course it will hurt, birdy. What else do you think dark magic is for?" My eyes search for the bracelet at my wrist. The thing has not come off yet. Sometimes, when I'm in my room I try to demolish it. Bur nothing would help. It truly is stuck to me.

The castle is huge! Well, it looked bigger than the dark castle – but maybe it is the light that makes it much more open and bigger. All the while I stare at the beautiful ceiling. It had painting of some war the ancestors had played a part in - Framed with golden details. "Birdy, watch your step and act more like you do this more often. You look like a small child… in a bakery." Heat rises to my cheeks of embarrassment and I try to focus on the end of the hall. After a while I started to ask myself how he is able to show himself if we are _'undercover'_. I however am not in the mood to be made a fool of again so I just shrug it off. It's not my plan after all. Right? I'm just helping him out.

"Remember what I told you…" Rumpel says while I roll my eyes. "I know." I shush him directly.

We part ways and that's when I start my round, letting my eyes survey the room. It is really large and elegant. I wonder if this is the standard for the royals or the ultimate luxury. The dark castle, although large, isn't fancy at all. Sure – behind those wall – all kinds of expansive goods were treasured. But it doesn't feel fancy. It just has its use and that's it.

There are at least two hundred human beings in here – and that's not even everyone. There are fairies – smiling at everyone but keeping a distance in a corner. I see a some wizards looking over the crowd since he is taller than all of the other species. I feel like a minor pawn in this large building and realize how big this world really is. I never thought of anything of this scale. It makes me feel uneasy – like there is this knot in my stomach and it is trying go all the way up to my throat.

 _Okay keep focus!_ I repeat over and over in my mind. Dresses swing from left to right – the girls making elegant movements while the boys just dance around them in a stiff kind of way. Glancing around – I start to realize that most of them are not older then I am. What is this for a dance?

After a hour or two I had seen every boy and had danced with them. Never once did the bracelet light up. It did disappoint me. The thought of helping the imp and doing something good would give me this warm feeling inside. The one that makes my head spin and my heart beat wild like a drum.

At last a man comes walking up and takes me by the hand. "Are you enjoying yourself?" The man asked and I immediately recognize my imp. I smile brightly at him, letting him know that I can see him through his glamor spell. "I think it's all rather… extravagant. On what occasion is this dance for, sir?" In the mean while we twirl around on a symphony of Beethoven – who really is a wizard who just knew how to play a non-magical instrument.

"It is an engagement party." I chuckle, thinking it strange to throw a party just because you are going to marry. Those high up classes are so strange!

"Have you found anything, yet?" He asks, changing the subject out of the blue. My gown swirls from right to left, making me look like a doll that is twirling around. As a little girl – I used to do this all the time with my dress. Acting like a little princes – just like most of the girls around the age of ten.

I shake my head, looking around. "I haven't found your prince – not yet - and I pretty much spoke to everyone and hung around everywhere."

A smug smile spread around his face. I can see his eyes start to go dark like from this amber color to those chocolaty brownish color. I am really starting to enjoy this side of him. It makes me curious what deal had been made this time to make him this self-satisfied.

He spins me around, not following the rhythm of everyone else. I look around and everyone has stopped dancing, staring at the two figures twirling around and around. "Sir, they are staring." I say alarmingly while my eyebrows knit together. "then let's give them something worth staring at." The grin grows even wider and with that the dance becomes more complicated. The heat rises and not only in the dance – I can feel my cheeks burn like fire.

"Everyone is watching!" I whisper furiously, the dancing shoes making me swirl and swing around the place. "Good. Let them." He dips me way too close to the floor to my liking and picks me up again. "Just breath and have a good time." Rumple whispers in my ear. It makes tiny sparks bounce around in my head and stomach. Like little nymphs seeking their way out from within my body.

The dance intense – but modest. I can't take off my eyes of his. Although they are not the brown-amber color of Rumpelstiltskin – they are still holding the same spark and shine. I feel like one of these damn maids who are swooped by their employers. It's ridiculous!

The dance ends too soon and when I tap my heel twice to stop the dance as well. Gently – he gets my left hand and kisses the back of it, bowing slightly. "It was an honor to dance with you, Milady." He once more steps closer and then whispers in my ear: "See you near the exit. We are leaving."

Back at the castle I can't help but smile at the memory of the dance. Twirling around and dusting the armor in the halls – making them shine like a mirror – I hum the symphony for Elise from Beethoven. I haven't seen the Dark One since then. I still make dinner every night – for him not to show up. Oh well, the dance was nice – although I am a little disappointed for not being able to help him. I do – however – think of the way this deal must have been made.

Maybe the man is in the dungeon, wrists chained above his head – unconscious by the many beatings and torturous plans of my master.

She wasn't far off. Deep down in the dungeon a man hang with his wrists high above his head – a serious looking Rumpelstiltskin in front of him. His arm are crossed and his foot taps impatiently on the stone floor.

"We had a deal." He grumbles slowly – no more deathly. "I would get you your bride. In return I want that wand!" His voice rose by the word and Rumple was glad the dungeons had these thick walls – or else Sarah would have heard him roar for sure.

Blood runs down the man's face and he misses a few teeth. _Those royals – always the drama._ He thinks and splashed some water to the now deformed face. "Tell me, where can I find your master's wand!"

You can see when a soul is cracked. It can no longer hold up the bravery – foolish emotion created by the mind. The signs: Tears – pleading and hope. Hope for it to end. And Rumple knew he was almost there. Just a little budge.

"My, my dear prince. Had I expected for you to hold your tongue this long. No – I really didn't." The imp sing-songed. The prince looked up, his vision blurred by the swelling of his eyelids and the blood that sips out of a cut above his eyebrow. "However, sweet and loyal prince. If you don't want to tell me… you know. It's fine by me." Rumple puts his hand on his chest – acting as if he is totally fine by it. "Now, if _you_ are not going to tell me anything. Well, I might as well go to your lovely fiancé." The grin on the imp's face grew wider and wider as he spots the despair in his face.

"Nooh, no." The prince says out of breath. "Don't – don't bother Fionah." He manages to breath out though his cracked lips – blood pouring out from the corners of his mouth. "Then tell me – " It was a mere whisper out of the Dark Ones mouth. It sounds silent but very demonic. "He is hiding it. There is this hat. A hat that can talk. It tells you the good from wrong, sorts through your memory and only the purest of the pure can get the wand out of the hat."

 _Well at least it is something._ With a finger pressed against his chin and a thoughtful expression on his face – the Dark One asked: "And where, prey tell me, do I find this _hat_?" It wasn't a question – no, it was more of a command. "I don't know." One could smell the lie rising in the air. Again the prince got a big blow against the back of head. "Don't. Lie. To. Me!"

"Okay! OKAY! It.. it…" The fearful human being stutters and then continued: "The sorcerer's apprentice got it."

And as soon as the words were out a knack of the neck made it all clear the life had snuck out of the man's body. His spirit hopefully in a better place. Rumple looked around. Again the walls were splashed with blood and the smell of iron hung in the air. If the prince just hadn't been this stubborn he would let him go – of course he would miss his tongue. He would only crawl over to the sorcerer's apprentice and tell him everything that had happened. Now he had to ditch this body – without Sarah knowing. Good he was the Dark One – lying and deception was the core of his being. Without further ado he waved his hand and transfigured him into a vase and his sword into a flower. _A nice gift for Sarah_ he thought and makes it to the great hall in search for his maid.

Outside the sun is almost down – just a few rays of the golden sunlight shines through the trees of the forest. The laundry waves with the wind, getting my every attention. It looks pretty – I can look at it for hours. "Are you going to stand outside forever, dearie." The voice of the The Dark One whispers – sounding just like the whooshing wind. I look around and see no one and with another turn the sun is down, the sky becoming darker by the minute.

"I'm coming inside. Just…" – "Just what, dearie." The little man stands beside me looking smug at winning his little game. "Don't you have better things to do than to play games with me." Before I know it – it is out of my mouth. A tingle of fear creeps up inside of me. I can't even look at him, afraid of what those eyes would show. But then, a light laughter fill my ears. "Fierce - are we today! I have a gift for you." He made a dramatically hurt expression – pouting like a little child. "But I guess I have something better to do than to play games with my maid." I look at him. How is it can make me so… so unsecure and yet make me smile. The bastard. He is just playing with me.

"Let this maid do her job and then I will be inside. Will you attend dinner tonight, sir?" I ask while roughly getting the white sheets of the line. "No, I have business to attend. Something with a princess." I roll my eyes. "I have to go now. Your present is in your room."

And with that – you can probably guess already – he poofed himself away with that purple smoke of his. _Drama Queen_ I think while getting the last piece of laundry of the line. Still I don't know what I would do without that Drama Queen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Remember Remember

 _Storybrooke…_

I feel all bubbly and nice inside. A new job – I don't have to live on the streets… yet. We walk in silence, his cane the only rhythm that broke that awful – deadly silence. Should I say something? Or does he appreciate the silence. I never knew I had this much submission for a man I barely know. The buildings lining the pavement are old, but yet they seem like they were build yesterday. As we arrive he opened the door with - what looked like - an antique key – you know the ones with all the curls and tiny flowers. I stare at it longer than I need to, really. The thought of working for this well-known man – well – it makes me all bubbly and weird inside. The loopy feeling when you set foot into a fast car. That moment when you know it can go over 200 kilometers an hour. Just _that_ moment when you can still decide to not go with the plan. No – now is not the time to feel shy or doubtful. _Get your ass in that store!_ My brain roars at me.

Mr. Gold makes this nice gesture - saying while doing so: "Ladies first."

"So…" He begins while he walks behind the register. "I will show you around and ah – maybe you could start dusting the place a bit. It's something I have neglected these few days." So he did show me around, letting me into every room – filled with lots and lots of trinkets and other treasures. I will have a good time investigating every piece here. It is stuffed with it.

"So here is the feather-brush. You can start in the front and work your way to the back. If there is anything you are – thinking – off… Don't hesitate to ask." I raise an eyebrow. "Well there is something I want to ask…" My bravery and an unusual urge to have everything clear start to kick in. "How much do I get paid." He chuckles – which is a weird thing to do, considering I'm deadly serious. "You can live rent-free in your apartment and here is – " He gets his wallet out of a pocket inside his neatly ironed jacket. "I hope this is enough for the week." A check in my hand tells me something I can't believe. I look at it and then back to him. "But this is too much." I tell him, disbelieve all over my face. "Why, I can make it less if that is what you wish." He gins as his hand moved towards the check and I hold the piece of paper to my chest. "Thought so." With that he moves to the back, leaving me and my thoughts alone.

I look around. The last time I came in the store looked a bit – different? I don't know how to describe it to you other than things had moved. That's very weird because I don't know anyone whom would buy from the old pawnbroker. Yet he is the riches guy in town – even richer than the Miller family – you know – the mayor!

I start dusting around tiptoeing as to reach the highest places. I find all weird objects, among them a watch that I is turning backwards. Who on earth wants to buy a broken watch. There are also two dolls – creepy looking – shiver making creeping looking dolls. It's like they follow me with their eyes. I will stay at a save rage from them, hoping to do them last so I don't have to think about it.

The room is cramped with stuff all over the place so after a good few minutes I stop and look around. If I want to dust this place I really need to have a system. So that's when I start observing the room more – dividing it in boxes. Every time I check off the box and go to the next. It's really a rhythmic job and well – I like it. After a hour feeling like I had to sneeze every few minutes the job was done. I know this sound all boring and maybe it pretty much is – but somehow I get this satisfied feeling. Like I'm mend to do this. I shrug it off an start looking for a piece of cloth to clean and polish the wooden floor.

"Are you done dusting, dearie?" Mr. Gold asks as he enters the front of the shop again. "Yeah, I did. A while ago." I say, while finishing cleaning the bucket I used for scrubbing the floor.

He looks around – checking the place – and I spot a little tiny smile. A real one this time. Not the plastic ones he throws around town. He should do that more often – you know – smile. "I must say, miss Black, I'm impressed. Well…" He looks around again and there – right there I can spot this sparkle in his eyes. "You can go now. I need to finish some business here." The weird tone in his voice tells me not to argue with it and on that que I got my jacket and leave. I stuff my hands in my pocket since it is still cold out. As I do so I feel this paper – the check Mr. Gold has given me. It was too much, it made me work harder. If that was the goal, then he surly knows how it works. With my thumb I flip the corners of the folded check. Should I cash it straight away? Or should I wait until the end of the week. While I'm still deciding what to do my feet drag me to the bank. Well, at least my subconscious knows the answer. Confident – I place the piece of paper on the counter. The feeling when I got the cash in my hands – knowing I don't need to pay the rent – knowing I have this and I can actually buy something. Well It makes me feel again all bubbly and fuzzy inside. Maybe change wasn't bad. Maybe life only can get better from now on.

How I was wrong. The next day I went back to the shop.

The door was slightly open – which is kind of strange. As far as I remember he always closes the door. "Hello?" I pop my head around the corner. "Mr. Gold – Oh my god!" The moment I enter the door I see him lying on the ground with a big wound on his head. Quickly I sit beside him and check for his pulse. ' _Okay, so he is still alive. That's nice.'_ I think while gently brushing his hair out of his face. "Mr. Gold? Can you hear me. Wake up." I begin to babble softly, but when he doesn't respond I begin to speak more clearly. "Mr. Gold. You need to wake up." I get my phone and dial the emergency number – but before I hit the green button to make the call he spoke to me. I couldn't understand but his hand grabs my arm which I'm holding my phone with. "I'm okay." He repeats and smiles a little. "Just a bit shaky. Could you help me sit up?" He asks while I put my phone away. "You just had a blow on your head, you need to lay down for a bit. Here…" I sit on my knees so he could rest his head on my upper legs. "Now we need to do something for that gash on your head." He has a handkerchief in his pocket and hands it to me. "Were you here all night?" I ask while cleaned his wound. He just nods with his eyes closed. "Who did this to you?" In my head the question sounded more like _who wouldn't…_

"You must be discreet about this, miss Black." I nod while a wipe away some dried blood.

"It was Ashley."

"The pregnant girl?"

"Yes her."

"Must be the hormones."

"She stole something from me. That's how I got the wound. I caught her, rambling something about changing her life. I don't know, she looked pretty upset."

Looking if I done an alright job I tell him we should go and get it checked. As his wound was looked after we stop in front of the pawnshop. He assures me he is fine. "Go, you helped me far more than necessary. Thank you." He then turns around and limped off to the direction of the yellow bug.

So that gave me the rest of the day off – which gave me time to photograph again. This time however I'm going to get a different subject of photographing. I don't know when it started but I got kind of fascinated by birds – I need to set them in a frame.

And so I did – hiking down the path of the forest, camera in one hand, my flashlight in the other. The sun began to set and even thought it was could I didn't feel it. My excitement on different lighting on photo's got me all hyped up like a geek would feel when he got to play with his new gadget. As I go further down into the forest it gets darer and darker until the last bit of light disappears, surrounding me in the thick black dark. This does creep me out – to be honest. I know my way back and I try my hardest not to slip on any glibly leaves.

But you've seen this coming right. I Slipped. All the way down and landed with my face flat in the ground, As I am unconscious, seeing the threes blur I feel something – something foggy. And that's when I close my eyes and let the darkness surround me.

"I can go and fly to the village." I say while laying down the straw on the floor next to the spinning wheel. "I told you, _Sarah,"_ And as he says my name he let out the mockery in his tone. "You are – _not_ – allowed to go to the village ever again." I sigh. How can he be so strong headed. "Let me go as a bird. Let me fly over it. Maybe I can see what is going on there." I snort. "I mean you are hardly the socializer." He turns around and give me this evil look – and when I first came here it would have scared me to death. Now I can only smile inwardly – knowing he will never be mad at me. "Go and clean the kitchen. Oh and erhm – in the meanwhile – leave me alone!" He grumbles and goes back to concentrate on his spinning. I roll my eyes and leave to go and actually clean the kitchen.

Later that evening, when the moon shines high up in the sky, I sit in my room, staring out the window while holding some parchment on top of a book. The drawing is one of a swallow, flying freely out and even though the drawing isn't alive you can see the freedom dripping off the image. A sigh escape my lips. I need to go out soon and fly further. See what's out there and getting more used to the magic. "Sarah, are you up there?" I roll my eyes – _every single time…_ "You know I am." This is starting to bore me. Why does he ask me where I am when this stupid bracelet is telling him my exact location.

"About our conversation a while ago. You need to practice the shapeshifting more often and I decided…" I shot off my place grabbing his hands and dancing around. "do you let me go to the village?" I ask, a smile broadly on my face. Rumpelstiltskin loosens himself and shakes the image of a happy thought away. "Stop acting like you are in some kind of fairytale." Immediately I stop dancing and tried my best to put on a serious face. "Sorry, sir." He waved it away – making his way to the window that overlooks the forest. "You are not allowed to go in to the village. However –" He turns around and says: "You are however needed somewhere." As he speaks I see mischief in his eyes. I know when I need to fix his shit. "What is it? What do I need to do now?" I cross my arms and tap my foot. "Do you want to expand your horizon or do you want me to go out of this room and lock it behind me." And before I use my brain I spat out: "I will unlock it anyway." And that's when he turns around and made it for the door. "No – no." I practically ran to the door and grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry. I am interested in what it is you have to say."

His stoic look softened and he turns around, a hint of victory sparkling in his amber eyes. "You need to fly as a bird to a young pregnant princess. She is going to ask you to call for me. She has another deal for me and I need you to look around. She – ah – has a way with talking to birds." I raise an eyebrow. "You want me to fly by let her talk to me and then after a little inspection tell you that she wants to make a new deal – which you are already aware of." I sum up. He giggles joyfully and replies: "Exactly. Good you get it." He walks out of the door, down the stairs and I follow. "What's in it for you?"

"That birdie – is _none_ of your business." _Not again –_ I think. "How do I know how to get there and how do you know she will be there when I arrive." He gave me a look over his shoulder – the _please-I-know-everything_ look.

"You will leave tomorrow. Now, go to bed. You'll catch a cold when only dressed in a thin nightgown, birdie." My cheeks redden the second he was done speaking. How could he always make me feel like I had done something really stupid.

And so I did. I loved the freedom – the flight and even the rain on my way back home. I reported that I hadn't seen anything suspicious and that she indeed wanted a new deal, but hadn't vocalized what it was she wanted to change.

And so he went telling Cinderella that a little birdy told him she asked for him.

I open my eyes and bright sunbeams hit my sight. It was so fierce that I need to close them for a bit. "Hazel?" I hear someone ask and nudge my shoulder. "Aah!" I grumble and try to sit up – not realizing what is happening. "You should rest. It's been a long night so I heard." I open my eyes and shapes start to form right in front of me. Then I could see color and finally I can see Mary Margret standing near me. "Where am I?" Oh god what a cliché – but the point is – I really don't know. "Don't worry, you are in the hospital. Leroy found you. What were you doing in the woods?" She asks looking worried. It strikes me that this woman nearly knows me and still worries over me. "I – my camera! Did they find it?" I ask – panic all over my face. "We did. But I think it can't be saved anymore." A groan escapes my lips and I slump even further down. "Dammit." Mary Margret must think me strange and I can't even deny that I'm not. Who in their right mind goes out till dark in the forest and doesn't expect something bad would happen.

Out of the corner of my eyes I see her hesitating. I can tell she want to ask me something so I look expectant at her – my eyes forcing her to spit it out. "Is it true you work for Gold now? I heard you've been fired at Granny's." So bold – how dare she?! Confirmed – I do not like people. "Yes." I answer – hoping my tone was the right amount of annoyance. "Yes, you've been fired or yes you work for Gold."

"Both." My eyebrow knit together, getting vastly irritated. "Why are you interested anyway? It's not like we are friends or anything." It becomes silent and neither one of us speaks. "Maybe I should leave. You need your rest. See you tomorrow." I eye her suspicious. "I'm out here in an hour." I hiss and I don't know what makes me this hostile. Maybe it was her tone about me being stupid to go for a walk in the woods alone. Maybe it was the look she gave when she talked about Mr. Gold. I think the last one was the last straw that breaks the camel's back.

"Not sure about that." She smiles friendly and bid goodbye. _We will see_ I think and close my eyes to take a rest.

And there I lay – all by myself – grumpy and irritated. I need to stay one more day for observation and it drives me nuts. Just lying in bed with nothing to do. There's not even a television in this room. Okay, so it was stupid to go outside, by now I have kind of figured that out.

The next morning - when I counted the beeps and other strange noises for what seems like the hundredth time - I hear this familiar ticking sound coming my way. "Mr. Gold." He smiles and puts a box of chocolates on the cabinet besides my bed. "Hello, birdie." He says and something strange clicked in my mind – these visions or whatever they are race through my mind. I have to shake my head in order to keep my mind clear. He walks around the bed looking at the infusion and tubes around me. "How are you feeling. You seem a little – different." He hesitated which makes me wonder what for. "I'm fine. Just bored – that's all." I tell him matter-of-factly and I start to observe him as he sits in the chair next to me. "Why did you go out wander in the forest on your own now, miss Black? It seems you have a knack of hurting yourself." He smiles and I cannot I help but get infected by it – showing a bright smile myself.

"Thank you for coming, by the way. I could use a little company next to Mary Margret. I mean I don't even know her that well and she has visited me twice!" I exclaim making my words more powerful by throwing my hands in the air.

"That's nice of her, isn't it?"

"I know it is, but I don't know. It just doesn't feel good."

"So, you may be discharged today. Is there anything I can do for you?" How strange this is. I mean – he is my employer and I'm just an employee. "No, I don't think so." I say bit then something enters my thought. "Eh – maybe – If it's not too much a trouble. Could you give me a ride home?" I ask, not really looking at him and finding my bedsheets particular interesting.

"Of course I will." He says and stands up to my surprise. "I'm going to ask when they are thinking of setting you free." He smiles and I get the bird joke. I feel a lot better – as I didn't know I had feel so down. I grab the box of chocolates and began to devour them eagerly. He knows my favorite chocolates! What a guy…!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dinner with the devil

The car ride is a long one. I try to remain casual – but you all know me. The little awkward shit that I am. There is a tune playing on the radio. It's the only thing that keeps this weird mood bearable. When we almost arrive at my apartment he asks: "I will see you tomorrow for work then?" He looks at me for a brief moment and then concentrated on the road again. "That is – if you are feeling well enough again."

Eagerly I enter the conversation. Anything to kill the silence – right?! "Sure. I'm feeling just fine. Again I'm sorry for causing you trouble." Here I am babbling again. This happens to me when I feel uncomfortable. I begin a word-vomit. Like words cannot stop coming out of my mouth. "I could work late tomorrow – as to catch up for the lost time."

He chuckled – clearly amused by my lack of social skills. "No, no need for that. You are just out of the hospital. People might start to think that I'm a beast." I went silent. They do that already…. Don't they? He must be aware of it. I mean – I always get the feeling he likes being feared.

"I'll be there at nine sharp." I give him a little smile and nod in return.

As I waved him off after he dropped me in front of my building, I head inside. Hoping to finally be by myself in my own place. As I just seated myself in my couch there is a knock on the door. "Dammit!" I mutter and get on my feet again. There is another knock on the door just before I open it. "Miss Margret?" I ask confused – not really understanding why she would bother me anyway.

"Hi – ah – Hazel. I have this basket of fruit for you. I wanted to give it to you today, but you already left when I tried to visit you." The woman – kind of like the same age as myself – shove the basket in to my hands. "Thank you…?" What in the name of god am I to do with these? Okay, I know what to do with fruit but what I meant is – what do I have to do with this niceness. "Would you like to come in?" I ask insecure.

"Oh, that's okay. I mean Emma has just become Deputy, so I'm baking a cake for her." Mary Margret beamed and said goodbye.

"Odd." I say as I close the door and put the basket near the kitchen. Since when do people start worrying about me? At this moment I do not care anymore. I just want to lay in bed peacefully!

weeks went by and everything went back to its normal rhythm. I wake up – walk to the pawn shop to do my job and then go home to eat and sleep again. I loved this routine. My job was never the same. One day I am helping stock everything – other days I'm cleaning or help Mr. Gold with paperwork.

I still avoid people in general. Like the dinner is still a _no go_ zone. Nope – really avoid that place. I also feel like people start whispering around me and I just know it is about me. Like it is a scandal that I work for the crippled man. On one day I'm very much fed up with it that I moody go to my work again. Grumpily I get a microfiber cloth and start aggressively dusting the place. Not that it was needed. Ever since I work here – things are just clean. After a while I get to see reason in this – thus I start polishing the silver. This is a perfect job when you try to work the anger out of your system. As the bell of the shop rings I see tourists wander around the shop. We don't get them often. Tourists.

At the sound of the bell – the pawnbroker comes out of his office at the back and helps the people that wander in.

I – still polishing the silver like I'm possessed – do not notice him standing behind me after the costumers are gone.

"My dear, what black cat has crossed your path today that you are in such a bad mood?" I hear him chuckle lightly as I jump at the sound from behind me. Quickly I rebuild my composure and smile one of my brightest smiles. "It's nothing, sir. Really – I'm fine." Even I hear the lie in my voice. The trembling sound of insecure and faltering confidence. It's like a little snake making it's way from my stomach out of my throat. "Good to hear." is all he says before returning to his office.

' _Good to hear'_ A little voice mocks inside my head. ' _Well… Peaahhggr!'_ Even in my head I sound stupid. This makes my irritations of the day not less as at the end of the day I think I've polished every piece of silver I could put my hands on. "You did a great job today." Mr. Gold says as he turns the keys in the lock to close the store. "Thank you, sir." I say politely.

"Do you have plans for the evening, miss Black?" He asks wile leaning heavily on his cane. "Maybe we could have dinner somewhere in town. I need to discuss business with you." I am on edge the moment he is done talking. Am I getting fired again. The alarm must be on my face for he chuckles and grins. "It's not that bad. I promise. I hope you'll like what I have to offer." This does nothing to calm me down, but for the sake of my dignity, I iron my face into something that resembles pleasantness.

"I have no one waiting for me." This makes him get all serious again what makes him look significant older. When he is all smiles – and mostly grins – he looks so much younger. Not that I really care. No – why would I care how I feel about the age of my employee. Please, he's the most feared man of Storybrook. I should not let my mind wonder to that dark spot of my brain. Better close that one off with a few locks.

"So, Granny's?" He asks while I was zoned to a conversation with myself.

"Sorry?" I ask

"We meet at Granny's?" He ask again.

"I don't know. I don't think I'm ready to go in there ever again." My hands find their way to the hems of my sleeve again. Frowning – the memory of my last day at the diner crosses my mind.

Mr. Gold moves forward, his cane tapping the pavement. "Are you really caring that much how other people think of you?" His eyes find mine and I can see a glitter of mischief in them. "Make an old man happy and please join me for dinner this night at that _horrible_ place."

How can I say no now? He has me cornered. His hand rest upon my shoulder. He clearly has some kind of power over me. This thought triggers something inside me. In a flash I see a swallow in a forest flying happily – flapping it's beautiful wings.

"Alright. At what time would you like to meet?" I ask shaking the daydream from my mind.

His answer is short and to the point. "Now?"

Well It is dinner time, I get that. But now? "I need to change and get some cash." He looks offended saying: "I invited you to dinner, Birdy. I think we covered the money part here." His eyes then scans my outfit. "I can drive you to your apartment so you can freshen up." It wasn't an offer though. I feel there is no room for negotiation. "Alright."

So here I am. In front of the mirror of my bathroom. It didn't felt right at the time to just let him wait in the car – so the ever sweet person that I am – invited him in. Now however – having the man waiting in my tattered couch… I feel my cheeks burn. I grab a nice deep green dress that I just bought and matched it with some black lace tights. My ginger hair is braided into a thick braid – like those bohemian styles seen in so many magazines these days. Slapping on some make-up and grabbing a black blazer I hurry off to the main room. There I see him looking at my photography portfolio. My sketchbooks lies open on my desk. I cough politely to make my presence known to him. He turns around and I see him grin. "You look splendid, my dear. I feel terribly underdressed next to you." I walk towards the kitchen to get my clutch – but mostly to hide the heath that rise up in my face. Damn me and my girly self.

"Let's go, shall we?" He says and opens the door for me.

Okay, so I can tell you the whole ride I am quiet. Not that I don't walk to talk – I would love some distraction. But the only thing going on in my mind at the moment is the diner. I feel so nervous. It's silly, really. I'm a grown up. I could do this kind of things. No hard feelings right.

I whish I could say that…

Mr. Gold holds the door open for me – like the gentleman he is. I step inside my old workspace, looking at the ground hoping to make no eye contact. The smell of fresh food and coffee hits my nose and a pang of nostalgia hits me. He stakes my arm around his as he guides me towards a table.

"You can look up now. No one is looking." I blush – seeing he has figured me out. "I'm sorry." I sighted while grabbing the menu. With one finger he pushes down the menu and says: "You don't have to apologize to me. I'm sorry they treated you that bad so you feel the need to hide." I see a slight flame of anger flash in his hazel eyes. "I promise you you'll never have to feel like that again. Just tell me who makes you feel like that and I will fix it for you." He looks serious and I don't dare to break the trance he has over me. Like magic, his stare is holding me. After what seems like forever, he breaks eye contact. "Now let us look at this menu."

Ruby took our choices. I can see she is squirming under the stare of my companion. Part of me is enjoying this, another part of me is horrified. I can see everyone staring at me. I just hear them think – see them whispering to each other.

"Miss black –" He begins as I cut him off. "You can call me Hazel." I say – my attention back to the man across me. "Hazel…" He begins again, pausing as if the use of my name was like a foreign word. "Do you like your job at the shop?" He asks. I smile and for the first time this evening everything is forgotten. I tell him how excited but frightened I was on my first day. After all that happened at the diner and with the dreams. The dreams is what gets his attention.

"Are you still having those?" He asks. I nod. They are there. But they are not draining me anymore. "Can you tell me more about them. What are they about? Do you dream the same one or are they different?" The excitement vibe of all those questions flows over to me – making me feel like a child telling stories again.

"I have different dreams. It's like every night I get a new episode of a soap show on the TV." I tell him excitedly while our food arrives. He is having a salad while I ordered a steak. "In the beginning I wear simple clothes. I clean and tend the bar at a tavern. And later I find myself in a castle." I tell a rough outline of my dreams and how I loved the feeling when there is magic involved. "When I wake up it is… It's like I still feel the magic on my fingertips." I huff and take a sip from my wine. "I'm horrible. But I love these pretty dresses the castle owner seems to present me with."

He chuckles and say: "Terribly horrible." The smile that is plastered on his face while he listened intently makes me feel like a thousand swallows are lifting me up. I need to get a grip on myself. How can I let my mind wonder off like that. I blame you guys for this!

The wine makes me more loose lipped than I normally am. Maybe it was his plan in the first place all along. Either way, I don't care. I like his company at the moment.

When desert arrives he asks me a simple question: "What if you got promoted to be my housekeeper." The spoon filled with chocolate cake stops mid-way my mouth. "Like a maid?" It's silence.

"Listen, Hazel. I am very happy with your work around the shop. I can see you love the job more than you did so at the diner. However, the shop is clean and there is no work for tomorrow. Instead of sending you home I have a better job. A job that can make your life so much easier."

I raise my brows. "What do you mean, easier?"

He locks my eyes onto his again. "I have noticed the way you come into my shop lately. You hate that people think of you as the little plaything of an old pawnbroker." He pauses, examining me and my expressions.

"And although you make my time a much more pleasant one. Business is business. So that's why I would like for you to expand your job and be my housekeeper. Three days at the shop. The others at my house." He explains while eating his lemon desert.

"Other days… like the rest of the week. Like four days?"

"Yes." Simple and to the point again.

"I don't know." I say honestly. "I don't want to be rude, but I need to think about it." I think he anticipated this answer for he responds: "I give you one day, little bird. Take the day off tomorrow and think about it. If you fail to be at my house before 6 in the afternoon, I will know enough. But…" Again he pauses, causing a dramatic display in front of me. "if you fail to show up – I will have to fire you." I look at him with a shocked expression. "Fire me!?" Too loud – dammit. I see people looking our way which makes Mr. Gold grin – seeing my discomfort. "Fire me? Why?" I repeat in hushed tones. "Am I not doing my work as I should?" He smiles. "That's not it. If you would decline my offer, it would never work out between us." I frown at this. "Professionally." He added smirking. I look away – hoping to hide de redness that must be visible by now in my face. "I will think about it." I say trying to get rid of this weird feeling in the air. "You do that now, dear." With that he raises his hand at Granny, asking for the check. He pays – stands – and limbs off.

Well no ride home then. Probably punishing me already for not accepting straight ahead. Shortly after he left I rise and head out as well. As I open the door someone pulls me back. As I turn to see who this is, the large eyes of Ruby bore into mine. "Hazel. I know we didn't go off on good terms… but please watch out of that man. He is dangerous. Don't let him get to you."

A sudden flash of bravery hit me and I shook my arm free. "I don't know what you are speaking off." And with that I left – planning on never returning here again.

The night was a long one. I am tossing and turning in my bed – feeling totally lost in my thoughts. There was really no excuse for not taking the job. I mean, I could use every last penny of it and what else was I to do? Surely I would have days off right. I could use those days for my hobbies and what not.

What if I didn't take the job. Things could change drastically. I would have to pay rent again. My salary would most likely be halved. That is - if anyone would like to hire me. I mean – I'll be sacked two times in a short period of time…

I would end up on the streets with nothing left. So do I really have a choice? No – I don't think so. Dammit!

In the morning I walk towards the shop. I know he would be open and why wait when I already know I have no choice. He had my back against the wall.

When the bell rings and I see my employee scribbling in his book – a swarm of wasps break loose in my stomach. I want to say hello – to greet the man in front of me – but no words escape my mouth.

"Good day, Hazel. To be honest – I had not expected you this early. Must say it is a nice surprise to see your face again." He closes the book and get his cane – which is resting against the nearest wall. The tapping of the cane on the wooden floor doesn't make my nerves any better.

"So have you thought about the offer I had made you last night?" In his features I can see that he is already enjoying this. He leans against the front of the counter which had a decorative register on it.

"Mr. Gold. –" I begin, taking a deep breath. "I am willing to accept your offer." The man stands up rounding on me.

 _Tap.. tap… tap…_ the cane's noise is merrily hard against the silence as he waits what I have to say.

"But we do have to discuss terms. I want to know exactly what I am getting myself into." As he passes me I see a sly smile form upon his face. The scent of his perfume fillsmy nose. I smell wood and something leathery. It suits him.

"Well, let's close the shop for the day and discuss these… _terms_ then shall we?" He limps past me to turn the sign that says _'closed_ '. "Please, follow me." Mr. Gold says while he holds the door open for me. "We have a lot to discuss."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So here is a new chapter. I love to read what you guys think and I would really appreciate it if you could leave a review or a PM :)**

Chapter 11

A wand

Again I am finding myself in his car again. The seat familiar now - I open de window to let in some fresh air. My hands stroke the soft material of the car's seat. I see that Mr. Gold is drumming the steer wheel with one finger while the radio plays his tune. Somehow, this all feels like the calm before the storm. What if we don't come to an agreement.

We drive into the woods… how far did this man live from the main town? Soon I see a gate. It's elegant and it really suits his style. The gates open revealing this massive place. Flashes of the castle in my dream cross my mind, but I need to focus. So again - I shake it off. "Here we are." The dealmaker says while parking the car in front of the garage.

I don't respond since I am still struck at how beautiful and gigantic his house is. Like, the style is a bit classical, almost Art Deco-ish. The pillars are decorated with nice flowers and there are two statues of women that are holding the bows of the door in place. I can't even begin to explain the magical feeling I got from this. I think he is trying to ignore this as he walks to the front door. I follow – still looking at the intimidating building in front of me. "Do you like what you see?" He asks, a tiny smile lingering his lips. "It's… impressive. Beautiful."

He leads me to an office and sits down behind his desk – gesturing me to sit in front of him. I do as I'm being told and take a seat. The nerves that evaporated when I noticed this handsome building start rising up again. It is quiet for some time – the only sound is the ticking of the clock in the foyer.

"Hazel," He starts folding his hands together on his lap. His bad leg extended, resting on a footstool, while the other rests on the steel of the office chair. "There are a few practical point I want to discuss with you. It matters the housing situation and the working hours." I straighten in my seat, puffing my chest up – hoping this gives me the look of confidence. "What do you mean by housing situation?" I ask – gears turning in my brain.

"If you decide to accept my offer, I think it is necessary that you move over to one of the many rooms I have left to spare." He checks his perfectly manicured fingernails waiting for my reaction.

"You mean I have to leave my apartment?" I ask considering this. He nods then explains: " I want you near all time. From breakfast till after dinner. I expect full service when you are at work. Your payment will be raised with 10 percent and you can live and eat for free here. So I don't really think you could get a better deal."

"So, do I get days off then?" I ask. Again he nods and leans forwards. "During my time at the shop, you can fill in your own time. The only thing I expect when I do get home is a clean house and dinner."

So in my head I do the cons and the pros. One the one hand I must live with the most hated man in town. On the other hand I play his little servant and getting a royal pay at the end of the month. I could save and one day I will get out this wretched place. Working here provides a certain life of luxury I have never experienced and it makes the list of cons very short.

"Say if I do say yes, can I go outside whenever I wish… or do I need to announce to you that I leave so you can approve." This he has to think about. His index finger tapping his lip, eyes fixed on the ceiling. When he had made up his mind he directed his focus on me again. "When I am in the shop I want to have a text message, so I know that you are not home – should I want something. On the days that I am home – I want you to report to me. It's important that I can count on you that you are at my side when you are asked to." The little hairs at the back of my neck raise, but I ignore this feeling- already making up my mind.

"Alright. Three days at the shop. The rest I am here." I sum up and he extends his hand towards me. Just a few seconds of doubt fog my mind before I shake his hand.

"There is a moving truck at your house already." He says nonchalantly as he stands up.

"You were _that_ confident I wouldn't say no to your offer, weren't you?" I say while standing up. "I know you are a smart girl." He grins and opens the office door. "We go to your apartment, load in the things you need and the rest we store at the garage box. Then when you have served me dinner, I will give you a tour around the estate." His one hand is resting on his cane while the other is behind his back, making him look pretty much intimidating. He has this all figured out, hasn't he now?!

"Sure." I reply and follow him out again so we can pack my stuff.

The kitchen is huge. Like at my old home – as I call it now since an hour or two – had two metres of working space. I don't even know how much space this really is. So many counters and drawers I yet have to sort through. Tonight I'm going for something simple. I used to cook at Granny's so well… sure I can come up with a meal for the man waiting in the main room.

"It smells amazing, little dove." He says while he limbs to the table to sit down. I made some soup, followed by a salad of tomato and feta cheese – as he ordered a salad a the diner I just assume I am safe with this choice of dishes. For desert I simply made a yoghurt pie, it's dough made out of cookie crumb and butter. "Enjoy your meal, sir." I nod my head and try not to feel odd as I walk out.

"Hazel, would you care to join me for dinner?" He asks politely. I made extra, but just assumed I am to eat in my own room. "You want me to stay?" I ask in return. "Well… aren't you hungry, my dear. You look awfully pale and I couldn't possibly eat all of this on my own now, can I?" I thick fog covers over my mind. It's like my brain wants to shut down any minute now. Flashes of dresses and swallows come and go. "No, I think I'm retreating to my room, sir." I say while holding my head in one hand.

"Are you all right?" I hear it, somewhere far away from me. I know I begin to walk, but I do not register any of it. And I don't remember any more of it because before I know it, I am passed out – sprawled out on the floor.

"Dearie, you must focus the magic inside of you for it to channel through the palms of your hands." The imp states looking more impatient every try. "I really try, but I cannot seem to stich the wound." I say while the rat in front of me is dying of blood loss. "How many more rats do I have to chase for you to get this simple healing spell in order?" Okay, now I know it. His patience is gone. I must fast learn this spell before he will lock me in my room for punishment. "I thought you practiced in my absence."

I did, really. But somehow it was not working. I could not heal. It is a fact now. As he sprawls out a new rat in front of me, slicing the belly open, I refocus. Chanting every word carefully, pearls of sweat grace my forehead. "FOCUS!" He roars besides me. "I CAN'T!" I yell back at him – blood staining my hands. He stops in his tracks and I cover my mouth. Did I just yell at him – oh Merlin. I'm dead meat.

Forcefully he grabs me by the wrist and pulls me up from my position. The wild look in his eyes makes me shiver and want to run away as fast as I can. "YOU!" His voice is raw like one of a wolf. "You ungrateful little human." With that a simple snap of the fingers poofs us away. And boy – how I would love to know how to do that trick already. Here I stand again – just like my first night in the dingy dark dungeon room. Only this time I am tied up against the wall – the rope tightly around my wrist. I try to free myself, but of course it is a magical rope. For every time I struggle, the robe seems to tighten even more around my wrist. "I'm sorry." I say – terrified of my teacher in front of me.

He is quiet though. Not a word comes out of his mouth – just pacing in front of me. It's unsettling!

"Rumple!" I try again but all he does – again - is one simple snap with his fingers and my voice is gone. No words come out of my mouth. It makes me even more scared and I struggle more, hoping it would get me out of it. The grip is so tight around my wrist, the rope cuts my skin and blood drips down on my head and face.

"You will stay here 'till my anger is gone." The door slams shut, covering the last bit of light with a thick black harsh shadow.

"Hazel, Hazel!" I hear faintly and when I open my eyes, the dream still plays in front of me. "No don't hurt me!" I scream at the top of my lungs clawing at whoever is in front of me. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I keep repeating.

Finally something is holding me in place, making It harder to breath. It does clam me down though and my vision becomes more clear. It's then I noticed that I sit on the lap of none other than our beloved Pawnbroker. We sit on the ground and he has his arms tightly around me, holding them in place. He has a scratch on his face and some blood is finding his way out the wound.

"What happened, Hazel?" He asked softly. "I – I don't know, sir." My brain is telling me to flee. To get out of this man's grip. But something is making me stay. Something familiar. "I blacked out." I half lied – keeping the weird dream a secret.

"Do you have these black outs on a regular base?" I shake my head no and I feel his grip loosening. We sat there for a while. Neither one of us is speaking. At last I stand up offering a helping hand to the man in front of me. He takes my hand as his bad leg cannot lift himself up. The cane still rests against the dining table.

"I think we will postpone the tour, dear." He says while getting the cane and showing me the way towards my room. It wasn't a long one. Up the stairs the second door on the left. I can remember that, now, can I? " _If_ there is anything you need, my room is over there." He says while pointing at the door across from me. "Alright, good night Hazel."

I see him looking me over, probably checking if I really was alright. At least that's what I assume.

As I open the door I gasp. My chin must have hit the ground – like that big of a gape. It is absolutely beautiful. This must be a bit weird – but he even knows my favourite colour! Green! I mean who doesn't love green, right?!

Closing the door I walk over to the boxes in the corner. In there I see my belongings al neatly packed. A soft sigh escapes my lips, knowing that I would get rid of most of it. My eyes then roam the room. It's delicate. That is the best way to describe it. Maybe Classic could do as well. The room has a high ceiling and one big window on the left side of the bed. It's actually pretty awesome, really, because there is this seat on the window sill. Great for sketching! A weird thought crosses my mind though; Didn't I already used to live in a room like this? It's a stupid thought because as long as I can remember I lived in that apartment. I can't even remember the room in my parents' house. Hell, even my parents faces are vague to me.

Getting out of my dress I hang it neatly over a chair – like I did at home. I'm sure everyone got their selves a 'junk chair'. In one of the boxes with a sign saying _clothes_ I go fish out a long t-shirts that I baptised as my pyjama. "Good night." I whisper and let my eyes fall shut – hoping for a nice but dreamless sleep.

Sure. Like I ever get much luck!

"So, I know your answer for channelling your power. Sit." He orders as I still clutch my broom tightly in my hands. Ever since my punishment he had not invited me for another lesson. It made me sad, but really – I was being scared of him again. And for a good reason. I think I've been in the dungeon for a whole twenty-four hours! I can still remember the smell and taste of blood in my mouth.

He sees me looking taking a back and grins. _Weirdo_.

"If you pay attention today, my little birdy, I can assure you – you'll be fine!"

Unsure of what to do I nod, my lips a straight tight line. His brows knit together but he does not question me – obvious he can feel and sense my nerves. I know I am an open book to him.

"As I am the Dark One, my powers are different then yours. Yes, I did spark your magic. And maybe you've got some of my magic, but that does not make you a born or gifted magical person." He start while he sits down at one of the chairs. "So, I got some books." And with a quick movement and some purple smoke a few books appear on the table. "I know your answer." He repeats and laughs a little impish laugh. "You need a wand. But not just one stolen from the fairies." The last part pronouncing as if a poisonous snake had bitten him. "No, because you have dark magic in you, you need a new wand. A personal one. One that is connected to you and you alone." He patted the books and looks at my confused face. I try to hide it, but wands, really?

"When you are done with your chores, you must read these. Take notes and find out what you need to do – so you can make your own wand." With that he hops off his chair and exits the room – leaving me behind speechless.

So – as the good little apprentice I am – I locked myself up in my room after my chores for the day. I first opened a book called: _'The Complete book of witchcraft'._ I scan the index with my finger, finding so many things fascinating. Finally I find the one I am looking for. _Crafting…_ Well I think I am going to find my answer there. I read the section plus some more, taking notes as I re-read the crafting section.

At last I get this really ancient looking book in my hands. The cover of the book is wrapped in green leather and the letters are painted with gold letters. With a curly font it spells _The Green witch_. Well – it spoke to me the moment the title rolled off my tongue. He must've known that this is what I envisioned what magic is for me. The sneaky imp.

I move from the sitting position on the bed to my window seat. The sun is starting to set but I could still read the book clearly. This time I just start at the front of the book. And before I know it, it is time to make dinner.

"Could you find any information in your books, Dearie?" He asks and sips wine from his goblet- all the while keeping eye contact. "As matter of fact, I did, sir." I say and take a bite of the duck I had prepared for dinner. "Well?" He asks impatient. "I made some notes. Maybe you would like to read over them some time?" I ask and see a smirk cross his face. "Oh no no, dearie. You need to do this on your own. If you succeed in making this wand. Well, let's say we will continue out lessons then."

Dammit!

"And what about this book?" I ask while holding it up. He takes a beastly bite from his piece of duck and looks at the book – taking his sweet time chewing the bird. "I don't know how that got in the pile of the books."

I lower my eyes, disappointed with the answer I got. He seems to notice. "Do you like it. The book I mean?" The high impish pitch in his voice makes me look up again. "I love it." I can tell my face must be beaming with excitement. "I didn't know things like this. I mean; The potion making, magical creatures, even the healing part seems interesting." All my babbling and happiness got him quiet I think. I see him looking intently so I take that as the time to talk all about it. After all, life in this castle can get a bit lonely.

"Good." Is all he says after a while and in silence we continue dinner. The bubbly feeling never leaves my stomach.

Dammit! Those dreams! I wake up in a unfamiliar room and it takes me a few seconds to shake me into reality. Without further ado I kick the sheets off of me and walk over to the closet. A few of my clothing hangs on the hangers, but then something else gets my attention. Are those… uniforms? I frown at this. Does he want me to wear those? For real. Well – I guess so. Why else would hang in my closet.

Carefully I lay the dress on the bed. It's green – luckily. The apron is white and has a pocket on the front. Simple really. It all had gold seams, which is making it elegant. Oh well – it's not ugly. As I change into the work clothes I hear a tapping at the other end of the door. Immediately I recognize it as the cane of Mr. Gold.

He is up early?

I made some croissants, eggs and bacon for him. The only thing he really touches is his tea. The croissant with some jam on it is barely touched. "I see you later." He says and with a nod he leaves me alone. Okay! On with the job!


End file.
